


But She Could Not Outrun The Wind

by Lunarborn



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, Identity Reveal, at some point how early i dont know but uh???, be gentle im rusty and ive only ever written for one fandom, i want them to go on cute nerd dates n shit kill me, maybe have the rating go up if needed but im not sure, put nino in there just in case idk though, this might be a slow burn if im capable of writing one, to like 16/17
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-06-02 03:38:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 27,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6549010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarborn/pseuds/Lunarborn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marinette had always liked to believe that dreams told you something about yourself. When she had dreams of Adrien, for example, she hoped that they could mean something for her future with him. So when the dreams of Adrien morphed into dreams of Chat Noir, she dreaded what it implied.</p><p>*Currently on hiatus*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written any fanfic in a good 4-6 months, but I love these two nerds and I want to do my best to do them justice soooooo here we go :-) If people actually enjoy this I'll try and update at a decent enough pace(although that's never been my strong suit) As always thanks to [queenlara](http://archiveofourown.org/users/queenlara/pseuds/queenlara) for reading through part of the first chapter and reassuring me it's okay! And thanks as well to my other friend Natasha for encouraging me to write it in the first place!
> 
> If you wanna message me on my tumblr, it's in my profile bio so feel free :v

Often times, Marinette’s dreams felt very real and very vivid, and the teen had a tendency to forget they were dreams. Even those that took on a rather rehearsed scene in her head, those that more or less reappeared commonly for years now: the occasional romantic kiss dream featuring none other than Adrien Agreste, her seemingly unattainable crush. Nearly every time the dream felt real in the moment of it, nearly every time it left her waking with a feeling of disappointment she would try her best to brush aside. After all, moping around as she tried getting ready for school wasn't exactly going to help her get there on time. Dreaming about Adrien wouldn't change the fact that her relationship with him hadn't deepened as much as she'd wished, that she hadn't been able to overcome her shyness around him entirely yet. She was still grateful for his friendship, cherished it, and was still grateful for the occasional Adrien dreams, even if it was just that, a dream.

One night the Adrien dreams usual set up took form in her mind, the two of them on a balcony overlooking a beautiful sunset over the city, whispering sweet words her waking mind always forgot. His beautiful emerald eyes reflected some of that light as they stared longingly into her own sapphire orbs. Wrapped up in each other, they moved in even closer to kiss, and after a blissful, fabricated moment Adrien pulled away, as always, to-

Marinette woke so quickly, so abruptly that somehow she hit her head on her own knee, her leg curling up in her sudden wake up. She didn't take more than half a second to wince at the pain, however, because Adrien wasn't the one that had been pulling away from her lips to murmur some sweet confession into her dream-self's ears. _Chat Noir_. Chat had taken Adrien's place in the intimate dream, mischievous grin intact as he murmured a breathy ‘ _My Lady_ ,’ against her lips. The worst part was the dream still left her heart racing, still left her with a familiar longing.

Completely dazed, if not a little bit terrified, she failed to notice that Tikki had woken up due to her outburst and was worriedly tugging at Marinette’s sleep shirt. When had she started feeling anything more than friendship for her flirtatious partner? Who gave him permission to creep up into _those_ kinds of dreams—wait a minute. She did. Her dream was literal proof, her feelings for Chat Noir were beginning to compete with feelings she'd long past had for Adrien alone. Marinette outwardly groaned.

 “Marinette? Did you have a nightmare?” Tikki decided to finally speak up, having given her ladybug a moment, her expression giving away her needed minute of contemplation.

The girls blue eyes darted towards her small companion, she had almost forgotten Tikki was there. “You could say that…”

“What happened, may I ask? It might help to talk about it.” The kwami suggested softly, patting soothingly at her arm.

 “I…” Marinette let the word slip out in a whisper, expression completely bewildered.

A long patient pause before she spoke again, her kwami waiting curiously at her side.

“I think I just kissed Chat.”

\----

To be fair, she was only 20 minutes late to class after the revelation of her feelings for Chat Noir. That was pretty impressive in her book, but of course she wasn't going to go telling her annoyed teacher as much. Not that she really had the courage to admit something like that to the whole class anyways. The teacher gave her a sharp glare as she made her way to her seat, no doubt making note of her tardiness on the attendance sheet. Again.

 “Were you drooling over Adrien this morning? It's been awhile since you've been late.” Alya whispered at her as she sat down, quirking an eyebrow at Marinette curiously.

 She smiled a bit, trying with some effort to make the expression look natural. It was a little difficult when you felt more like screaming than smiling.

 “Ahaha...yeah, you caught me! I guess I got a little sidetracked this morning.”

Marinette held back a sigh of relief when Alya seemed satisfied with her answer. At least for now she sounded believable, and while lying to her best friend wasn't ideal, she couldn't very well say ‘ _I was drooling over Chat Noir_.’ She didn't really want to know how Alya would react to the information, and Marinette knew her well enough to know that she couldn't keep her lips sealed either. The thought of the whole school knowing of her newly realized superhero crush didn't sound appealing.

 Her new superhero crush. The words sounded alien in her mind. How was it even possible to be oblivious to her own feelings like this? The whole morning it had clicked together, of course, it had dawned on her that lately she hadn't completely brushed off Chat’s typical flirty remarks, hadn't minded them. When he wasn't looking sometimes she had even caught herself staring admiringly at him, _still_ she hadn't realized that the happy warmth that filled her when around him was different, not just friendly admiration, but...this.

 ‘ _Relax Marinette_ ,’ Tikki had assured earlier that morning, ‘ _There's nothing wrong with having feelings for Chat Noir! It’s really not such a bad_ thing…’ Her kwami had said so in such a knowing tone that she felt a bit suspicious of her, but Tikki had giggled at her questioning and refused to elaborate.

 The school morning dragged on that way, Marinette thinking over her dream, unintentionally ignoring the entire lecture her teacher gave. Maybe this isn't such a bad thing, there were many things she had always admired about Chat, and at least in this case she was sure her feelings were returned. Not to mention she didn't struggle to hold a conversation with him. _Maybe_ she could tell him..? The thought alone turned her whole face red. Eventually, she'd tell him eventually! She could hide her feelings for a while, and with any luck she wouldn't see him for a few days.

 Not five minutes later, an Akuma shattered the window of the classroom, bellowing out the betrayal they felt towards one of the students before snatching her terrified classmate up. Okay, so maybe a few minutes until she'd have to see Chat Noir again.

 The panic of the attack had people filing out of their own accord, Marinette stepping out of the classroom and quickly rounding the corner, searching for an isolated spot to transform in.

As soon as her transformation finished she jumped from the building, swinging her way towards the sounds of the Akumas rampage. Spotting the black of Chats suit, she headed towards him.

 “Right on time, My Lady.” Chat greeted Ladybug, a grin on his face. The name was a typical one coming from him, still it made her pause, the smooth sound of his voice sending a chill through her.

But she was Ladybug now, and an Akuma was running loose, there was no time for distractions. She nodded in his direction as greeting, not holding eye contact for too long before her gaze turned to the evilized civilian.

“Any idea what object we’re looking for Chat?”

 “Not yet, no…”

 His voice sounded a bit apologetic, and she could feel his eyes boring into her still. Reaching for her yo-yo, her eyes began searching for something to latch onto.

 “Well then, let's find out.”

\----

 One lucky charm later, the damage done to the city was reversed, people already gathering around to applaud their city's Heros. The duo had already fist bumped, victorious smiles lighting their features. A few minutes of greeting reporters and fans alike until Ladybug’s miraculous gave out its first warning beep, Chat not too far behind.

 With a wave to the people of Paris and a swing of her yo-yo, she was alone once more. Alone if you didn't count her cat-like companion, that is. Marinette wasn't quite sure what expression she was wearing, but a glint of concern flashed in Chats eyes.

 “Ladybug, is something wrong?”

 How could she possibly plan on hiding this from him if he was already catching on?

 “U-um n-no...no! Silly cat, why would anything be wrong?” She laughed awkwardly, and he took a step closer to her, a curious look in his eye. She took a step back.

 She was stuttering. Marinette stuttered, Marinette choked on her words, but she wasn't Marinette right now. Trying to regain her full ladybug confidence, she took another step back. It was becoming very hard to not stare at Chats lips, the memory of the dream brought to her attention for the millionth time that day.

 Each step she took he followed, and it wasn't long before she ran out of rooftop to back up on. She could swing away on her yo-yo, sure, but her thoughts were a bit scattered at the moment. There was still curiosity in Chats eyes, but his lips were curved into his usual grin again.

 “Bugaboo,” he crooned, “why are you blushing then? If nothing's wrong?”

If she was close enough, she’d smack him. He was teasing her, so much for being concerned. He’d come to the conclusion that something was on her mind, and that that something was light enough to tease at.

 “Blushing? Oh please, Chat, we just got through with an Akuma attack, that's the only reason my face is like this!”

 “Alright, alright,” he threw his hands up in defeat, stopping his slow advance a few small steps away. “ I believe you.”

That one little statement was enough to change her mind, enough to let her forget her nervousness. He could tell she was in no mood for his teasing. Not only that, he believed in her, trusted her. She held that same trust in him, and she used that to push her next words out.

 “Actually, there is something…”

 “Oh? Do tell, My Lady.”

Marinette took a few steps towards him, closing the space between them so that she was looking up into his eyes. She drew a deep breath in, and with perfectly horrible timing, their miraculous chimed out in unison. The urgent sound set her off pace again, she needed _time_ to say what she wanted to, to gauge his reaction. Without it she panicked and did the first thing that came to mind.

 Just as he had done so many times to her, she took his hand, and with a slight sort of bow, pressed her lips to his knuckles. To say the least, the dumbstruck look on Chats face worked in easing the last of her previous nerves. Laughing as she stepped back once more, he couldn't even manage to move from where he stood.

 “When I have more time to tell you, I will.” Marinette assured, not entirely sure he could even hear her.

 And then she was gone, swinging swiftly out of sight.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In a nutshell: 1)Tikki has dealt with a lovey dovey ladybug here and there 2) Marinette can you spill the beans(please) 3) and Chat is a...big baby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, all things considered, this came at a pretty good time I think! I ignored my homework all weekend to write this(whoops) and I hope you all like it! I'm working on making my chapters closer to this length generally or longer but that's really hard for me so if I do that these might take a while to come out? Also I have little more than a month or so before I graduate High school so I will be busy here and there but!! I'll try c:
> 
> Shout out to Natasha for agreeing to be my Beta through this train wreck \m/ she's done an awesome job so far(except when she tried correcting Marinette's name to Mufasa, Mayonnaise, Marinara, etc. ;v;)

Marinette stumbled into her bedroom, having nearly skipped home after the short rest of the school day, an excited giggle escaping her lips as she turned to look at Tikki.

 “Did you see that!? I kissed Chat’s hand, and he was _speechless_ , I think he was even blushing!” She jumped up and down excitedly as she spoke.

“You certainly took him by surprise Marinette, and now you’ll be able to tell him exactly what that little kiss meant the next time you transform!”

The excited jumping abruptly stopped, her expression shifted, shoulders slumped. “Tell him, I have to tell him. Right, right of course I do. Oh no, I do…”

 “Well that was the plan, wasn’t it?”

“Yes, but maybe the kiss was hint enough? Chat could catch onto something like that, probably.” Without intention she had began pacing her room, Tikki following her movements.

“I’m sure it got him thinking, but he probably isn’t going to assume anything.”

“You’re basically saying the only way to ensure he knows is telling him outright.”

“Yes, I am.”

“I don’t know if I _can_  tell him, Tikki.” Marinette sighed, stopping mid-pace to sink slowly to the floor, her kwami settling onto her shoulder.

“ _I_  know you can, you were just about to today.”

“I was choking on my words too, though. What if I mess it up, I can’t just keep kissing his hand and running off!”

“He wouldn’t mind that too much, I’d imagine.”

“Tikki!” Marinette groaned, trying to hide a blush with her hands, Tikki only laughing in response.

“It’s okay if you mess up, Chat isn’t going to hate you for stumbling over your words once in awhile. Just build up your confidence, when it’s meant to be said it will be!”

“How can you be so sure?”

 “You aren’t the first Ladybug I’ve given love advice to, you know. It’ll all turn out fine.”

“Hopefully, anyways…” Marinette mumbled, tiredness seeping into her words.

Rising to her feet, she walked past the glaring packet of homework she had, plopping down onto her bed instead. Her weight sunk into the blankets, the faint ache of worked muscles familiar and almost comforting. She only stared up at her ceiling for a moment before the kwami obscured her vision.

“Are you going to bed early?”

“No, no, I’m only resting for a moment.”

She broke off into an unconvincing yawn then, and Tikki only offered a light ‘rest well’ before laying atop Marinette’s pillow. Soon after Marinette drifted into sleep for the rest of the night, despite her earlier statement.

 When she woke in the morning, Tikki caught her tracing her lips with her fingertip.

 “Have any dreams last night?”

At that, a blush began creeping up her face once more. “Unfortunately, I did.”

\----

Marinette walked into class a few minutes before the bell rang, sitting down with a relieved sigh. When she turned to Alya, her friend was looking at her strangely.

 “What's the weird look for?”

“Oh, it's nothing. You usually tell Adrien good morning, but you seem...distracted.”

“I didn't say good morning, did I?” Marinette turned to greet him, but Nino had turned around in his seat.

 “Don't bother, Adrien’s been spacing out ever since he sat down, didn't even look at me. He's, uh, staring pretty dreamily at his _hand_.”

“Huh. You're right, it's like someone more famous than him shook it or something. The two of you,” Alya gestured between Marinette and Adrien, “are acting very strange…”

“No way! I can’t speak for Adrien, but I’m acting perfectly normal.” Marinette winced at her own words, hearing how awkward they sounded out loud.

“Sorry Alya, did you say something…?” Adrien said, turning around to look at them with a soft smile.

“Oh, forget it, Both of you are impossible! I still want to know what’s up, Marinette, don’t think you’re getting out of this, girl.” Alya warned, pointing a finger at her for emphasis.

The look in Alya’s eyes along with the ringing of the bell stopped her from forming a weak ‘ _out of what_?’, and imagining Alya’s reaction made her consider it lucky. As the teacher began class, she tried focusing on the lesson being taught, instead of worrying over Alya’s words. It only partly worked, and a good portion of the period she found her thoughts drifting towards what she was going to tell her friend.

 “We don’t have much time left in class, but I’d like to inform you all that you will be completing a partner project for this section. You and your partner will be creating a poster on one of the authors we are learning about. You will also be writing a collaborative paper explaining in further detail why this author’s work was important and is still relevant today. And before any of you ask, yes, I’ve already assigned you partners for this project.”

A few students groaned in complaint, but then quieted down as the teacher began reading out the students partners. Marinette began quietly packing her things away, only half listening to the list until her name caught her attention completely.

“Marinette, your partner will be Adrien.”

She stopped packing her things, Adrien having turned around in his seat again to flash her a smile.

 “Looks like we’ll be working together on this, huh? I’m sure Ms. Bustier will hand out the assignment form next class, so we shouldn’t have to worry about it until then.”

“Y-yeah, I wonder if we get to pick the author or if that’s assigned as well?” The bell rang after her words, and Adrien’s smile turned apologetic as he rose from his seat.

“Sorry, I’ve got to go, but I’m sure we’ll figure it out next class. See you, Marinette!”

“Sure th-thing, um, bye!” She waved as he walked out of the door, then turned back to putting the last of her things away in her bag.

“Okay, _what_  was that?” Alya questioned.

“What was what?”

“You just spoke to Adrien Agreste, the guy you’re so head over heels for you can barely form a ‘hello’ around, like it was nothing!”

Marinette froze at her words, she hadn’t even realized as much until Alya mentioned it. She had barely even stuttered, because her thoughts were preoccupied with two different things: How to tiptoe around telling Alya she liked Chat Noir, and how to actually tell Chat Noir she liked him.

 “I guess I’m just getting more used to talking to him, isn’t that great!”

“It totally is, if you’re feeling so confident maybe you can finally ask him out to a movie!”

“Um, I don’t know about that, really…”

 They had begun walking out of class together, heading through the halls towards the front of the school. Marinette looked down at her feet, watching her own steps for a moment instead of holding Alya’s gaze.

“You can tell me, you know that right? Whatever is going on with you, I’d _really_  like to know, but I can’t actually force it out of you. I just want you to know, you’re my best friend, you can trust me with this.”

“Alya I appreciate it, but I can’t tell you entirely right now, I’m not even sure what’s really going on yet. I will tell you this much, I think my crush on Adrien is sort of different now. It’s not that I don’t like him anymore, I’m just not really focused on it so much.”

“Well, that is definitely something. Just let me know, once you’ve got it all sorted out, okay?” The determination in her voice made it clear that it wasn’t really a question.

“Okay, I will.” Marinette smiled and waved her friend goodbye, heading off towards home. How much she could truly tell her friend in the end, she wasn’t sure. But she really did want to be more open with Alya, and the fact that she couldn’t was frustrating.

One of her classmates was near the front entrance, walking with his head down and his shoulders hunched, nearly bumping into her as he passed by.

“I just can’t _stand_  them, pushing people around like that! Someone needs to teach them a lesson…” He muttered angrily under his breath, a tainted butterfly gently flying towards him. An akuma, rather.

Marinette unclasped her purse after he had walked by, letting her kwami fly out as she stepped out of sight behind the staircase to transform.

 “Tikki, spots on!”

 As she rounded the corner, she noticed her classmate was nowhere in sight. There was only a moment to wonder where he had gone to before a loud explosion sounded a block or so ahead, debris and giant numbers flying high in the air. Yo-yo in hand, she swung towards the nearest building, heading towards the destruction.

The akuma was chasing after another teenage boy, throwing large numbers and equations out in his direction.

“I won’t let you go unpunished for bullying my friends anymore!” He bellowed, a seven narrowly missing it’s victim, instead crashing into a nearby car.

“Doesn’t trying to destroy him make you a bigger bully?” Ladybug shouted, swinging into the akumas line of sight in an attempt to draw it’s attention to her.

“If you’re going to get in my way, you’re just as awful!” He screeched, pressing the buttons of a calculator he held in hand before conjuring more numbers.

 “So it’s the calculator.” She mused, swiftly dodging the numbers aimed at her, making her way over to the akumatized student.

 Just as she was almost within reach of him, he grinned wickedly, pressing a button on the calculator that made the fallen numbers start heading towards her once more. Quickly Ladybug turned, deflecting a few in time, while some were knocked aside by a familiar staff.

“Trying to _subtract_  My Lady from the _equation_  while I was away, I see? I simply won’t allow it.”

“Chat,” Ladybug groaned, rolling her eyes at him as they slowly advanced through a flurry of numbers. “ _Really_? Right now?”

“I couldn’t help myself! Did I mention you’re looking very _acute_  today?”

“Focus, Chat, we are literally fighting through a storm of numbers. You can make up ridiculous math puns later. We’re aiming for that calculator, and I have a plan to get it.”

“Right, I'm all ears then.”

 It was an easy battle, Marinette had noticed the irritation Chat’s puns had caused the akuma. Using him and his terrible math puns as a diversion as she snatched the calculator from behind, she effectively smashed it beneath her foot. Throwing her lucky charm into the air,(this time a roll of measuring tape) the damage began to reverse.

A short while after the akuma was purified, Chat and Ladybug were alone again, the first warning beep of her miraculous having already sounded. He was looking at her eagerly, expectantly.

 “What is it?”

“I thought you had something to tell me…?”

“Oh. _Oh_ , um, yes. Well, sort of…” She could feel her cheeks heating. Her miraculous beeped again, making her jump.

“Sort of?”

“I do, I just really can't say yet, soon though! There isn’t enough time I’m afraid. Until next time Chat.”

 There was a long, almost painful pause before he answered.

“Very well My Lady, I’ll be waiting.” It sounded as if he was _worried_ , and she was tempted to turn around and will the words out. That was futile of course, her mind was drawing a complete blank as to _what_ to say.

She almost reached out for his hand again, but she stopped herself, quickly swinging away from him, feeling angry at herself for choking yet again.

\----

Even after running away at the end of the math akuma encounter, Marinette had managed to mess up her words with Chat again. If kissing his hand counted as one, this would have been her third failed attempt. So much for third time's a charm. Ladybug had promised to elaborate on why she had kissed his hand the week before, and Ladybug had choked out an attempt, ran out of time, and left, completely embarrassed. Three times.

Her most recent failure had gone a bit differently, however. She'd been about to leave, her miraculous alerting her that she only had a few minutes until her identity would be revealed, when Chat grabbed her hand.

“Ladybug, wait!” He had called, and she could have sworn he had sounded a bit nervous himself.

“I'm sorry Chat, I'm trying to tell you, it's just a little difficult.” Her words were quick, feeling guilty but knowing she had to leave.

 “It's alright, whatever it is, I’d rather you say it when you're ready, and perhaps when you're not so short on time…”

“What are you saying?”

“I think we should meet when there isn't an Akuma attack, if you wouldn't mind it, that is.”

Marinette hadn't even thought of the idea, why she wasn't sure, it was such a simple solution.

 “Sure, tomorrow, right here, at three. Don't be late Chat!”

 She'd ran off then, with very little time to spare. The date she set had been more of a rushed thought than a plan, and their meeting would take place today. Marinette had wanted it to be immediate, as soon as possible, because dragging this out was starting to feel even worse than not saying a thing. Not only that, but she could see that she was confusing, if not upsetting, Chat. Today there would be no rush, no cheap excuse, no running away. She _would_  tell him.

Adrien’s voice pulled her back from her thoughts.

 “So I could write the analysis for this part, and you could do the artwork for it, if that works for you?” Adrien spoke softly, his smile looking somewhat forced today.

“Sure, that works for me. What do you think we should do for the quotes we need then? I was thinking a few from here.” Marinette gestured towards a section in their book.

The past two days the class’ free time had been dedicated to planning out the work for the partner project, which was to be due in another week. Yet her thoughts were on how the meeting with Chat might go, the possibilities forming in the back of mind as she and Adrien planned out the last details of their project together. It seemed ironic really, the day had finally come when she could talk to him with almost no trouble at all, but it was only because her thoughts were clouded by feelings for Chat. If someone had told her this only a short while ago, she’d probably think they were joking.

“Now that we’ve got everything planned out, starting to work on it next time should be easy.” Adrien said, his voice sounding far away.

It was only then, as they were packing up for the day, that she realized he seemed as distracted as she was. As soon as the bell rang, he was mumbling something along the lines of ‘ _got to go, photo shoot today_ ’ before he was out the door. Marinette frowned at the door as it closed, wondering if maybe she had said something to upset him.

\----

Taking a deep breath, Ladybug turned to face Chat Noir as he approached.

“Hi Chat, sorry for making you wait so long for this…” She stopped, the look of hurt on his face making her pause. “Chat?”

“Ladybug, it feels like you’ve been avoiding me lately. Did I-did I do something wrong?”

 His face was twisted with hurt before he turned from her, and a sharp pang of guilt hit her. _She_  did that. Quickly, she walked over to him completely, gently placing a hand on his arm.

“No, you haven’t done anything wrong Chat. If anything, it’s me that’s messed up, I’ve been meaning to talk to you, to tell you. I’m sorry, I will now.” Completely determined this time, she took both his hands in hers, causing him to look into her eyes again. His fingers squeezed gently against hers in return.

“My Lady…?”

“Chat, my feelings for you have changed. That’s what I wanted to tell you, that’s why I kissed your hand, it was a way you expressed those feelings for me. I feel the same way now, and I wanted you to know that.”

It felt as if a huge weight had been lifted off her chest, she hadn’t even broken eye contact or stuttered, and she relished in the accomplished feeling for a moment. And then she gasped in surprise, because of all the reactions Chat could of had, she did not expect _this_.

 “Chat, are you...are you crying?”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These two are too much for me I can't handle this tbh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prom Dress shopping, scholarships, and last semester grades are kicking my ass. :/ BUT I'm doing my best to update as soon as I can, I really don't plan on dropping this fic. I hope to add at least one chapter a week, on a good week two or even three! Hope you all enjoy the story when I can share it with you and stick around! <3
> 
> Again thanks to Natasha for being my beta through this :-)
> 
>  
> 
> [ Also here's some art I attempted to do for this :') ](http://iizaya.tumblr.com/post/143367138082/getting-the-hang-of-digital-art-still-tried)

It had been something small, his admiring gaze was on her for too long or he had made too many playful remarks. Perhaps he had kissed her hand as he usually did, but she couldn't remember it exactly, she hadn't thought his actions ever had any meaning back then.

 Not too long after the two had begun working together to fight off havoc in their city this had happened. Marinette never took to heart the things he had said then, assumed that was just the kind of person he was. There were plenty of young boys who flirted with any girl they saw, and she had overlooked the adoration that daily grew in his eyes, overlooked the genuine tone to his words.

 She had assumed she knew his intentions, even though she had barely known him at all. How many times she would regret that mistake she wasn’t sure, yet it had still happened and that couldn’t be undone. That day she had been stressed, her personal life was especially hectic at the time and they had faced two Akumas in a day, and one too many of Chat’s affectionate words had done it.

 She had turned towards him, a cold glare aimed his way. “Would you stop that? You’re getting on my nerves, why don’t you go and try to flirt someone else up? It’s not working too well for you here.”

Even now the harsh tone to her words rang clearly through her memory, she thought she couldn’t hurt him, because she thought he didn’t really care. The memory of the injured look in his eyes reminded her of how wrong she had been.

“Someone else..? Why would I do that?” then in a quiet, dejected voice, “I’m only interested in _you_.”

He had realized what she meant, realized that she thought he was only a careless tease. Only then had she noticed how hurt her words left him, only then she knew that his words were honest, he actually liked her. Feeling terrible hadn’t changed the fact that she couldn’t work up the courage to apologize for a solid week after she had lashed out at him, and even then he had accepted the apology as if it was nothing. Marinette had looked at him, confused by how simply he’d accepted it even though she’d obviously hurt him and waited to say sorry. Sure, he had made a point of telling her as much, but still.

“I can tell you’re sincere, I know you won’t do it again is all.” With a shrug of his shoulders and a small smile he had left it at that.

Well, he wasn’t wrong. Even when she didn’t return his feelings then, she responded in a lighter way. She never wanted to see him like that again, especially not when it was caused by her own thoughtless words. The expression he wore then was similar to the one now, yet completely different. Both were vulnerable, but this time the situation was very different, the situation was much more pleasant.

\----

Now his eyes were glistening with tears, but his expression wasn't sad, it had instead shifted into something hopeful. She froze for a moment before pulling one of her hands away from his, brushing a tear from his face. He leaned into the touch, so she kept her hand there, rubbing soothing circles into his cheek with her thumb.

 “Do you mean that? You're being completely serious, right?” He spoke so softly that she almost didn't hear him.

 “Of course Chat, I wouldn't joke about something like that,” she smiled softly at him. “I like you. I can't really say it's love yet of course, but I do have feelings for you.”

The confidence she felt in the moment compelled her, and she reached up and pressed a light kiss to his cheek to confirm her words.

 At first he stood still in surprise, a light blush on his face. Then he was beaming, his smile so wide and happy that it made her smile that much wider at the sight. Chat took her other hand in his again, and leaned in so that his forehead rested against hers, their noses brushing.

 “You like me. Are actually interested in _me_ , is that correct, My Lady?”

“Yes Chat, that's correct.”

“Are you sure Ladybug? Positive?” His voice faltered, the happy energy about him seeming more hesitant now.

She pulled her head back to look up at him. Uncertainty mingled with the previous happiness in his eyes.

“Of course I am Chat, why would I be telling you this if I was unsure?”

 “I don’t know, I just never thought that you’d ever share my feelings…”

“Well I do, to be quite honest I probably have for longer than you and I both have known. And when I stop to think about it there’s plenty of things I like about you, plenty of great and likable things about you.”

At this he raised an eyebrow in question, causing Marinette to grin as she reached up and pressed another kiss to his face, the other cheek this time. He had doubts, was worried that maybe her words weren’t certain, and she wanted to make any doubt he had disappear.

“You’re very brave, and you’re often putting yourself in danger to save me, even though I’d prefer you not. You’re extremely considerate and compassionate, and never short of compliments. You’re much bolder with your feelings than I am under the mask, and lots of times in it as well. This one’s hard to admit, but your puns are actually pretty good most of the time, I sometimes laugh when I think back on them. You are the best partner I could ever ask for, and I’m grateful to have you fighting by my side...Did I mention you’re pretty cute when you blush like that? I don’t think I’ve ever seen you so red, Chat.”

 The last sentence came out in a playful tone, the rest being said in a voice so sweet and genuine that she was blushing a bit herself at the words. Chat was completely red, stilled in surprise once more. For the third time Marinette kissed him, a soft peck on his cheek again, her lips lingering for a bit longer this time.

“Y-you flatter me, My Lady.” It was all he could choke out for a long moment. He looked away in thought, and when his gaze returned to her his face burned back into it’s original blush.

“You alright there kitty?” Marinette tacked the nickname on the end, trying to sound playful, or at least trying to get words out of him again. It sounded awfully reminiscent of something he would say to her instead, her words somehow sounding both elated and concerned.

“This is all so overwhelming, I can’t believe it. _You like me_. I’ve dreamt of this sort of thing plenty of times, but I never thought it’d actually _happen_.”

The mention of dreams made her shift a bit uncomfortably, the memory of her own Chat Noir dreams remembered yet again. As if they were ever forgotten.

“Trust me, this is definitely happening. One thing though, why were were you crying a bit at first? I didn’t say anything wrong, did I?”

At this he laughed, shaking his head with a smile that fully reached his eyes once more.

“Oh no, you didn’t say anything _wrong_. I think I was thrown a bit off guard at the fact that you were confessing to me. I’m honestly not sure if I started crying because I was happy or if it was because I thought I was about to wake up.”

“Not a dream, silly cat.”

 “I’m adjusting to that fact, bugaboo. Be gentle.”

“No promises.” This time her voice actually sounded playful, yet it still managed to keep the red on Chat’s cheeks, albeit he wasn’t contesting with her suit in intensity of color anymore.

“Can I actually expect cute text messages from you now? Am I allowed to send you cute text messages now?”

“You already do.”

“It doesn’t count when they’re always dismissed, half the time you only ever text me when it has something to do with an Akuma attack or my ‘terrible puns’. We’ve had each other's number for years and yet…”

“Alright, alright. Yes, we can do that, cute texting it is.”

He pulled away from her again, taking a step back but keeping his hold on her hands. “And another thing, I’d like to make this official, so…”

“Chat?” The confusion in her voice was brief, she quickly realized what he was about to say.

“Would you be my girlfriend, Ladybug?” He sounded overjoyed just to be able to ask, and the intensity in his gaze made her squirm a bit under it.

“I think I’d like that very much, so yes, I will.”

They were both grinning happily, and he hugged her tightly into his arms again. Gladly she returned the hug, enjoying how warm and pleasant the moment was. They pulled away after a bit, smiles intact, and Marinette noticed this entire encounter she had been laughing and smiling. She couldn’t help but be grateful for how well it had turned out.

“Could I take you out on a date tonight, My Lady? A stroll through the park, a night of stargazing, even just a dinner date if you’d prefer.”

 Her smile faltered at his words.

“All of those sound wonderful Chat, and I’d love to go and do all of those things with you eventually. I’m just not ready to reveal myself yet though...”

He looked disappointed for a brief second, and then apologetic instead. “I didn’t even ask, I just assumed, I’m sorry. I’m certainly willing to reveal myself whenever you are, though.”

“And I will, I don’t know when, but I will. It’s only fair for you to know, especially if we’re going to be dating now. It’s still scary for me, my other identity is, well...a bit different.”

The thought of the nervous, awkward, and clumsy Marinette made her wince. She felt like a completely different person as Ladybug, and the fear of Chat not liking the other side of her made dread jolt through her.

 “I know she’s just as amazing as the girl in the mask. I’m not exactly Chat Noir all the time either, you know. But whenever you’re ready, I can wait knowing I’ll get to know all sides of you eventually.”

She gripped both of his hands tightly. “Thank you Chat. Thank you so much for understanding.”

“Of course, now about that date-”

“Chat, I thought I just told you I don’t want to reveal my identity yet.”

He grinned. “I’m not saying you have to, you know. We can go on dates as we are, granted dinner and movie dates are likely out of the question.”

“Don’t you think we’ll be just a little bit noticeable? Ladybug and Chat Noir kissing on a park bench or under a starry night sounds like an eye catching headline to me.”

“I can kiss you already? I thought this day wasn’t going to get any better.”

“First of all, you already _do_ ,” she paused to hold up their twined hands for emphasis. “And secondly, that’s not my point in saying that at all!”

“Your hand wasn’t really what I was wanting to kiss, you know.”

“You won't be kissing me at all if you keep this up.” She grumbled, and he laughed at her words.

“If you really have a problem with it, then we don’t have to go on any dates at all yet. I personally don’t mind the whole world knowing I’m with you though. I’d rather they know, really, why would I ever want to hide something as wonderful as this?”

Chat’s eyes were filled with adoration, and Marinette’s irritation practically melted away at the sight. She was blushing over his words all over again.

“Night dates only, alright? I’m hoping we’ll at least be a little less noticeable that way, and we can be on guard for Akuma attacks just in case, of course…”

“Thank you, My Lady. How about tonight then, for our first night date?”

“Alright, we can meet by the park, a couple of hours from now...Does eight work for you?”

He looked thoughtful, as if he was going over his own schedule in his head for a moment. “It does. Will you have eaten by then?”

“Yes, don’t even think about buying me anything to eat, I think I’d feel bad about it.”

“It wouldn’t be a problem, and I’m going to have to sooner or later, but alright,” he shrugged. “I’ll see you tonight?”

 The child-like excitement in his voice made her smile softly at him. “Yes, you most certainly will.” She let go of his hands, moving to leave.

 “Before you go,” he called, making her turn back to him as he took one of her hands again. “One last thing. Your hand...May I?”

She understood the question, nodding in permission. “Don’t you usually?”

“That I do.”

His slight bow as he pressed his lips to her hand was familiar, and after he had done so she mirrored his own actions, pressing a kiss to his hand as she had before. He looked content, and she felt a joyful flutter in her stomach at the exchange.

 “Before I go,” she spoke slowly, in a near copy of his previous words, “One last thing.”

Reaching up, she placed a hand on his shoulder, and pressed a short kiss to his lips, briefly enough that he didn’t have the time to react. And she was leaping away again, the feeling of his lips still on hers as she left him to watching her swing away once more.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> can you say:clueless? it only gets worse from here will they ever know....honestly...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So! this is a bit late I feel, but I had prom, a scholarship dinner, and homework to work on! And my beta had a ton of work to do too, hang in there Tasha one more month :(
> 
> Anyways I hope you enjoy the chapter, if you do please let me know what you think in the comments, feedback is always helpful :) btw my tumblr is http://iizaya.tumblr.com/ if anyone's interested?

Peals of laughter echoed the long and empty halls of the house. The house that was expensive and cold, and hardly felt like a home. If his father was there he might have heard the laughter, might have told his son to be quiet, might have questioned it. But Gabriel Agreste was not there, and his father didn't even cross Adrien's mind as he strode excitedly into his room.

 “She likes me, actually likes me. _Ladybug likes me_.”

“I know.”

“She kissed me, Plagg!” His fingers traced his lips as he remembered it.

 “I know.”

“We’re going on a date. I asked her to be my girlfriend and we're going on a date and-”

“I know. You do remember I was there, right? I don't need a reminder of the sappy display.”

 The kwami pointedly glared at him, making a very intentional sound of disgust. Adrien only laughed more at the look.

 “Oh come on Plagg, haven't you ever been in love? Or at least really, really liked someone?”

“No, not happening, I am not having this conversation with you!”

Adrien was grinning widely at him now. “So you _have_ -”

 “Hey, I didn't say that! I just don't want to talk about all of this lovey dovey junk with you.”

“ _Junk_ , how could you possibly call it that? Ladybug is...amazing.” The last word came out in a whisper, and he fell dramatically onto his bed, releasing an equally dramatic sigh.

 “Uh huh, you'll never let me forget how _amazing_  she is either, lover boy.”

 Any words he might have had for his kwami were cut short as his phone chimed off the alert of a text notification. He picked it up quickly, anticipating who it was from.

_ML: are you getting ready for our date?_

_ML: I hope you know I was serious about the food btw I'm really fine_

He felt like he was flying, or dreaming maybe, Ladybug’s words reminding him of the concrete reality of the situation. They were going on a date tonight, not out to fight an Akuma, but to see each other.

_CN: not yet bugaboo I have plenty of time to get ready after all :)_

_CN: and yes I know you're really fine…_

_ML: CHAT!!_

 Adrien could practically hear Ladybug’s scolding tone out loud, and it made him laugh at her response. But then, if Ladybug liked him, maybe the comment has embarassed her a bit too...Maybe she was _blushing_. Even something as simple as that seemed bizarre to Adrien, although she’d been blushing at his compliments for a week or so now it still felt a little unreal, realizing she did so because she had feelings for him.

“I don’t know what the two of you are talking about, but the look on your face tells me I don’t want to know either. I’m out.”

 Plagg waved quickly before he left the large room, no doubt off to the kitchen. Adrien turned his attention back to his phone.

_CN: sorry, but you practically set that one up for me. And it’s true really! :p_

_CN: anyway getting ready shouldn’t be too hard, considering how i don’t exactly have to wonder what to wear_

_ML: oh right thats a good point :/ i guess im just kind of nervous_

_CN: nervous?_

It was difficult for him to understand her nervousness. The very thought of later tonight filled him with excitement.

_ML: yes nervous. I don’t know if I’ve ever been on a serious date really_

_CN: oh thats why? Well i cant really say I have either. Im glad actually_

_ML: you are? Why is that?_

_CN: because i think its really nice. this will be my first real date experience, one with my lady!_

Adrien sent the message with a confident smile intact as he typed out the words. Ladybug took a little over ten minutes to respond, and he almost wondered if he'd said something wrong before she answered again.

_ML: no no you're right. I may or may not be a lot shyer than you really know me to be is all, along with a lot of other things you don't know me to be_

_ML: under the mask_

The message made him frown. He didn't want to make his lady nervous or uncomfortable, but it was also a bit frustrating. Couldn't she see that he cared about her? That just because she showed different parts of herself as Ladybug, didn't mean he wouldn't care for her just as much when she was her civilian self?

_CN: if you're not ready for a date or anything let me know! Like I said before I'm certain I'll like whatever part of you you've yet to reveal_

_CN: but again whenever you're ready for that_

_ML: I don't want to put it off. Nervous or not a date tonight is fine_

_ML: besides its a date with you so I know it'll turn out okay_

_CN: because it's me?*_

_ML: yep! I mean I DO like you Chat. And I trust you_

Adrien thought he felt his heart skip a beat.

_ML: anyways I'm gonna transform and head out now. it's almost time_

He glanced at the time on his phone, he hadn't even noticed the it until now. They'd been talking much longer than he thought, and he got up from his bed.

_CN: of course, see you soon my lady~_

_ML: see you soon Chat_

“Plagg! No more cheese, we've got a date to go to.”

 He walked out of his room, calling out again for his kwami as he headed in the direction of the kitchen.

 “Do I _really_  have to chaperone your stroll through the park? You aren't twelve anymore.” Plagg whined, sluggishly making his way out of the kitchen.

 “I wasn't even Chat Noir at that age.”

“Oh twelve, thirteen, same thing!”

“Plagg, you know Ladybug isn't comfortable with an identity reveal yet. Please just cooperate.” Adrien looked at him pleadingly.

 “Fine,” Plagg grumbled. “But you know _I_  know who she is, and I'd like to let you in on something.”

“What would that be?”

 “You need to work on your observational skills. You're both painfully clueless.”

\----

“I can't say you're late, but I certainly didn't expect to be here before you, Chaton.”

 Ladybug stood at the entrance of the park, her arms crossed but a small smile on her face. From a quick glance around Chat could see that they were the only ones there, which made sense since it was dark out.

 “Sorry My Lady, my kwami needed a bit of persuading to transform tonight.”

They turned and headed into the park, Ladybug stretching her hand out to him. He gladly twined their fingers together, her hand warm against his.

 “Really? My kwami almost seemed more eager to come than me. I think she may be a bit of a romantic.”

 “I'd say our kwami are very different.” Chat said, letting Ladybug guide him through the park.

 “I'd say that seems about right. I almost wish I'd brought a telescope,” she was looking up at the sky now, standing still for a moment. “Get a closer look at the stars, you know? They're very pretty…”

“I would have brought one had I known. Although I already have an amazing view of the prettiest star there is.”

 He had been looking up at the sky with her, but his eyes were on her now. Chat Noir’s night vision along with street lamps allowed for him to see her blush easily, and his smile was soft instead of playful when she turned to look at him.

 “Y-you...couldn't possibly be talking about me?”

 “Oh but I am, bugaboo.” His voice was very soft, and he realized he sounded much more like Adrien in that moment than he did Chat.

“You're too kind, you know that? And very cheesy.” She laughed, tugging at his hand lightly as she began moving again.

 “I’m only speaking honestly, though...Is cheesy bad?”

“No, no, cheesy is very _you_  Chat. Has no one really ever called you that? I thought you'd already know.”

“So me is a good thing then, what a relief.” He grinned at her and she rolled her eyes, but she was still smiling.

 “You are a very good thing, yes.”

“And no, no one has ever called me cheesy, I suppose I don't make as many puns when the mask comes off. And I certainly don't say anything like that to anyone else, so…” He shrugged.

 “Alright, well you're a complete cheese ball, just so you know.”

“I'll take that as a compliment. Thank you, My Lady.”

“Uh huh,” she steered off the park path pulling him towards a bench. “Let's sit down.”

“And here I thought we'd be playing a game of tag through the park.”

“We do enough running around as it is. I'd rather sit and admire the sky... And you, of course.” After her last comment she turned her head away, but not quickly enough to hide her face reddening again.

 “But of course, lets sit then.” He laughed, and she lead him towards the park bench, both of them sitting down.

 For a long moment she looked up at the sky, then she turned back to him, a curious look in her eyes.

 “So, what do you do in your free time?”

The question caught him off guard. “My free time?”

“Yeah, when you're not busy being Chat Noir or whatever other business you have. I just realized we haven't really talked about little things like that, and I'd like to know. As long as we don't reveal who we are yet.” She put an emphasis on the last statement.

 “Well, I'm actually very busy most of the time. I don't have much free time. But when I do I guess I like hanging out with my friends.”

The thought of Nino came to mind, along with the occasional times Alya and Marinette would tag along when they hung out. Usually he had to decline his friends hangout invites, but there were some times when his schedule could afford to fit in the time, although it wasn't as often as he liked.

 “I do too, I'm sorry that you're so busy though.”

“Don't worry about it, at least I have some free time here and there. Is there anything else you do in your free time?”

She nodded, a light smile on her face. “I like to sketch, and I sew clothing when I have the time. I'm interested in fashion…”

Their conversation continued on that way, asking little things about each other that they surprisingly never had, birthdays and hobbies, favorite foods. Small things like Ladybug had said, and it felt nice, learning smaller details about her that he'd never known.

 Ladybug had finished telling an embarrassing story of how she had been late to school once when she was little and a classmate had spilled their milk on her in front of the class, and then the small details and little stories stopped short. At the end of her story she broke off into a yawn.

 “Are you tired My Lady?”

She frowned at the question, hesitating before speaking. “Maybe a little bit…”

“Is it time to say goodbye then..?” He began to get up, and she stood up quickly with him as well, grabbing at both of his hands.

 “Wait! Not yet, I mean, I wanted to ask you something.” She stared at the ground.

 “We've been asking each other things all night, go right ahead My Lady.”

Ladybug nodded, her gaze slowly lifting up to his chest, still not yet reaching his eyes. “Before I did something and I was wondering if...you'd mind me doing it again?”

“Um, what?”

“Kiss you,” she was looking up him fully now. “I want to kiss you.”

She pulled her hands away from his, using them to hide her face. “Never mind, I can't believe I just said that, goodnight.”

He blinked down at her, surprised and unable to respond for a moment. Then Chat lifted his hands to her face, gently removing her hands.

 “My Lady, you'd like to kiss me again?”

Ladybug was looking up at him once more, and she nodded again in confirmation. “I'd like to, if you're okay with that.”

“Of course I'm okay with that, so long as you are.”

Placing a hand on his shoulder and a hand on his cheek, she reached up towards him. He leaned down towards her, hands cradling her face, and helped her close the distance.

 It was very different from the first time she kissed him earlier that day, to say the least. The first time was very brief, and he wasn't sure he could even consider it a kiss to begin with.

 This time felt more real, and he was fully reminded of the fact that he wasn't experienced with kissing. At all. Their mouths were hesitant and unsure, moving awkwardly around each other, and he thought maybe Ladybug didn't have much experience with kissing either. After a few tries their mouths pressed together a bit more confidently, moved together more surely. They were starting to adjust to the action.

 And then she was breaking away all too soon, a smile on her lips, which Chat stared at for maybe a moment too long.

 “Well, um...goodnight?” She sounded unsure, looking a bit embarrassed still.

 “Goodnight.” He grinned down at her, pressing a final last kiss to her lips before turning to leave.

 ----

“Hey girl, your presentation was awesome!” Alya made a show of briefly clapping her hands in applause for her friend.

 “Thanks, I'm not sure we did anything special though.” Marinette smiled at her, taking her usual seat next to Alya.

 “You and Adrien just seemed like you really work well together, and you had way more information than any of the other groups so far.”

“Well I'm sure I’ll be blown out of the water when you present next class."

Alya rolled her eyes. “With this slacker,” she said, gesturing towards Nino. “One can only hope.”

“Hey, I heard that!” Nino called accusingly.

 “That was the point. You better not try and make me present it all, you hear?”

Marinette smiled at her friends antics, before her phone buzzed quietly from her lap, diverting her attention.

_CN: is it bad to almost wish for an Akuma attack?_

_ML: uh, yes? Why would you wish for that :/_

_CN: because I'd get to see you of course!_

_ML: that's sweet I guess, but you don't really have to wish for it. Hawkmoth never rests for too long_  

She was too preoccupied to notice that Alya and Nino’s banter had died down. The two were looking between Adrien and Marinette, and then exchanged a look themselves. Both teens were happily hunched over their phones.

 “Nino, you see this right?”

“Yeah, I see it.”

 “Marinette, Adrien!” Alya called, drawing their attention.

 “Yes Alya?”

“What is it?”

“I thought you two were capable of holding a face to face conversation now, so why are you texting when you're sitting right next to each other?”

Marinette and Adrien looked at each other, and then her again, both with equally confused expressions.

 “We aren't texting, I'm talking to...someone else.” Marinette said, squirming a bit in her seat.

 “Yeah, I don't even think I have Marinette’s number, so…” Adrien smiled apologetically.

 “Man, you are a horrible liar.” Nino said, laughing at Adrien’s response.

 “What, I'm not lying! I'm texting someone else…”

“We really don't have each other's number, Alya.” Marinette assured.

 “Uh huh, _sure_.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> why is rain a thing basically

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The slowest burn of this entire thing is how long I take to update whoops :V I hope these chapters are at least somewhat worth the wait!
> 
> Thanks as always to my beta Natasha :) there would be so many awful typos in this chapter alone if not for her, and to everyone else reading this as well thank you!

“Hmmm…”

“Um, what is it Alya?”

 “You and Adrien have been acting really weird lately.” Alya said, giving her friend a thoughtful look.

 They were sitting at an outside table at a little restaurant not far from Alya's house, one they often went to. Alya had caught her after class and asked to hang out, and Marinette had realized she missed her. It had been weeks since they spent time together after class, and she felt guilty because that hadn't even occurred to her until now.

 “Alya, I don't know what you're talking about. If anything I feel like we're becoming better friends.” She smiled at the fact, glad her shyness wasn't in the way of getting to know Adrien anymore.

 “Yeah, _better friends_.”

“Wait, are you saying..?”

“I am. So are you two a thing or what?”

 “No! No, we aren't _together_ , I can't even believe you'd think that!” Her face was burning at the thought. Was that really how they seemed?

 “Okay, okay, my bad. Only a curious question, you guys kind of give off that vibe is all.”

 Mariette's face paled. “What vibe?”

“Oh, you know,” Alya shrugged. “It just _seems_  like you're dating. I know you told me you weren't focused on your feelings for him anymore though. So I guess I was wrong, sorry.”

“Don't be. I'm glad you told me, I really had no idea it seemed that way.”

 Alya said something in response, but Marinette couldn't make out the words as a loud crash sounded out, a streetlamp being tossed into a storefront a few buildings down. The reporter was up on her feet before the smoke cleared, phone in hand and excited smile intact.

 “Sorry girl, but I've practically got front row seats to the newest Ladybug action. I'll call you later.”

 She was up and running straight towards danger before Marinette could even try and convince her otherwise. Not that it would do any good, knowing Alya. So instead she scanned the panicked area, looking for somewhere to transform unseen. Something swooped down from the rooftop, very close, interrupting her search. Black glossy material, blonde hair, and green eyes—oh no.

 “Marinette! You really shouldn't be here you know, there's an Akuma practically right behind you.”

“Um yeah, I know, I was just trying to get away. Thank you for coming to save the day, Chat Noir!”

“Well, being a hero and all, it is my job. But you're welcome.” He said proudly, standing a little taller.

It was an effort to keep the annoyance from her voice and features. Sitting here talking to him as Marinette wasn't going to get them anywhere, and she could feel each second passing by painfully.

 “Wow, that's really amazing of you and all, but there _is_ an Akuma nearby…”

“Of course, you just get to safety,” he grinned. “and let me handle this.” 

Once he turned and headed toward the Akuma and out of sight the forced smile fell from her face. She rolled her eyes as she bounded around a corner to transform. “Like you're handling it all on your own, Chat Noir.”

\----

“That sure was one stubborn Akuma.” Chat groaned, stretching his arms above his head.

 “You're telling me, that felt like it took all day.”  

He pointed at the sky. “I'm pretty sure it _did_  take all day, it's getting dark already."

Ladybug leaned against the brick of a closed clothes shop, and Chat did the same, both worn and tired from the day. They had been about to part, but Ladybug had requested they separate and retransform again once their kwami were rested and fed. That didn’t necessarily mean they were.

“So,” he purred, turning to her with a familiar grin. “is tonight a date night, My Lady?”

“Yeah, that sounds nice. Not as long as last time though, I'm exhausted.”

“I know how you feel. Where should we go this time?”

“Where would you like to go, Chat?” She inquired, raising a curious eyebrow.

 “I'd follow you anywhere, My Lady, so I really don't have much of a preference.”

 Her face burned at the statement, and she looked away, embarrassed. “Alright cheese ball, I get it. I'll be picking again then,” she placed a finger to her chin in thought.

“I could decide if you'd like?”

“No, no, it's—Oh!” Ladybug moved from where she had been leaning, excitement glinting in her eyes.  “

It's ‘oh’?”

 “I haven't thought of a place, but I completely forgot something! Wait right here won't you?”

“Um, alright.” 

Smiling, Ladybug reached up and placed a tender kiss to lips, which he quickly returned. Then she pulled away again holding up a finger to signal patience as she swung her yo-yo in her other hand.

 “It'll be quick, I promise.” Chat nodded, leaning against the wall again as he watched her swing away. Roughly ten minutes later she returned, carrying a white box in both her hands.

 “What's that, bugaboo?” He stepped over to meet her, placing his hands over hers on the box.

 “Some pastries I bought from…a nearby bakery I know. I thought we could eat some together!”

Moving one of her hands from under his she lifted open the box, a sweet smell wafting from the it. Chat looked down to the box, and then up to her again, surprised.

 “You got these for me?”

“Well, for us to share, but yes. I didn’t know what kind you liked so I just got a variety. Um, or if you don’t like them that's fine too, I kind of guessed that you did?”

 “No, no I do. I just wasn’t expecting anything really. Thank you.” He sounded so grateful* and it made her face burn even more. “

It’s really just some sweets, it’s no trouble…”

“Still, anything from the amazing and wonderful Ladybug is something I’d like to treasure.”

“Chat, _really_?” Ladybug groaned, and he was grinning triumphantly at her.

“ _Really_.”

 “Anyways,” she said, aiming to change the subject and hopefully help in letting her blush die down. “Lets pick somewhere to eat these.”

With their attention turned to that task, they realized the smell of rain, the darkening clouds overhead. After a moment the water started to fall steadily.

 “Under this overhang is fine too, don’t you think?” Chat sat with his back against the store, eyeing the sky strangely.

“Well, I guess so, I can’t believe our luck today. It had to start raining now of all times? The weather didn’t even say anything about rain.”

He nodded in agreement. “I’d say unlucky, at least we’re here together though.”

Ladybug smiled softly, sitting next to Chat and sitting the pastry box on her lap. “Yeah, I’ve always loved the smell of the rain, really. This could be a nice night date.”

She sighed contentedly, picking out at pastry and looking expectantly at Chat to do the same, who was looked as if he was having a staring contest with the rain. His response was a little delayed.

“Oh, I’m sorry, I’m supposed to pick one, right?” He had turned back to her, laughing apologetically as he picked one out.

“Chat?”

“Yes?” They were staring at one another, pastries in hand.

 “Are you alright? You're acting...strange.”

“I'm fine! Absolutely wonderful, and why wouldn't I be?” His grin looked a little more panicked than it did reassuring.

Ladybug put her sweet back down in the box, moving it from her lap and turning to face him. She placed her hands on his shoulders, turning him to face her as well, and he cast his eyes down to his food.

 “If there's something wrong, I'd like to help.”

He looked back up to her quickly. “It's nothing really,” unintentionally he glanced quickly at the rain. “It's really kind of funny, actually.”

She looked out at the rain for a moment, and then to him again. “The rain.”

 “W-what?”

“You don't like the rain, huh?”

 Their knees were touching, and as she asked she grabbed his hands, holding them in hers atop their crossed legs. Chat was looking up at her again, silent for a moment.

“No, I really don’t. I just...don't laugh, okay?”

 Ladybug nodded. “Okay, I won't laugh.”

“I kind of don't like getting wet? At least, not when it's out of my control, and so this weather really bothers me. I was just looking out at the rain because I was hoping it wouldn't last too long. It's not a big deal though! I'm fine, like I said.”

“You don't like getting wet, like a cat?”

Chat’s eyes widened at the statement. “I never even thought of that. But yeah, I guess it's exactly like that.”

 She smiled, nodding again. “Okay. Well that's perfectly fine, just a bit ironic. You really are a cat, Chat.”

“I sure am.” He laughed.

 “So,” she gestured towards the box. “are we going to eat some of these or what?”

\----

 An hour or two had passed, the two heroes had eaten most of the box's contents. The rain hadn't slowed down at all.

 “My Lady, if we have to go through it I'm fine, really. I don't like the rain at all but I _can_  manage.” He said quietly.

 They had resumed sitting side by side against the brick, holding hands. Ladybugs head rested on his shoulder, and her eyes were closed in resting.

 “No, it's okay Chat.”

“We’re both tired, bugaboo.”

“I know. Did you want to leave?” She moved her head, looking up at him to meet his eyes now.

 “Only so that we can rest. This rain certainly isn't giving us a break. This cat can handle a _little_  water, thank you very much.”

The sound of thunder in the distance filled their ears. The sound repeated itself, a little closer this time. Ladybug squeezed tightly at Chat’s pressing into his side.

“Um, m-maybe we can stay a bit l-longer?” She looked at him pleadingly.

 “Ladybug? Are you alright?”

“I'm just,” thunder boomed once more, and she winced. “not a big fan of lightning.”

“Are you afraid of it?”

“Yeah, I guess I am.”

 “Can I help you in any way, while its passing?”

 “Um, yes, can I…can we cuddle? I know that probably sounds weird, but when I'm home and there's lightning I cuddle under and all of my blankets. That kind of thing helps me.”

She wasn't really sure _why_ she was telling Chat this, and the brief moment he took to answer felt much longer than it was, making her almost regret it.

 “Of course we can, My Lady. I don't think I'd ever mind that.”

 As soon as he answered she leaned into him again, wrapping her arms around him. She felt him return the gesture, and she felt him placed a kiss to the top of head.

 “Thank you Chat.” The words were quiet, but she was sure he could hear her.

 “There's no need to thank me.”

 “I knew that, but I will anyway.”

“I guess I knew that too.”

His voice was very soft, had been for a large majority of the day, she realized. It sounded _familiar_  yet somehow not, but she couldn't figure out why. They watched the rain pour down, holding to each other, waiting for the rain to pass and the Lightning to die down. Maybe it was just the weather…

“You like the rain but you're scared of lightning?”

“And you dislike the rain but you don't seem to mind lightning.” She noted, as it continued to pour.

 “Right, but I think we'll have to step out into the rain now. There hasn't been any thunder for quite awhile, and we don't have much time.”

“We don't?”

 “Didn't you hear? Your miraculous just beeped, our kwami can't hold out forever.”

 “Oh!” She stood up quickly, holding out a hand to him. “We have to go then!”

Chat took her hand standing up as well. His own miraculous rang out its first warning. “Alright let's go then.”

“And you're okay with walking home in the rain?”

 He grinned, standing up taller in that same proud stance he had earlier in the day, when he had been talking to her as Marinette. “Definitely! Didn't I say I could handle a little water?”

Ladybug pictured a drenched and pouting Chat Noir, the image similar to an actual cats displeasure in her mind. She was a bit curious to see if that would be his reaction, despite how unrealistic it seemed.

 “That you did, Chaton. Let's go.”

And they stepped out into the rain, water steadily beginning to pour onto their suits. Their respective miraculous chummed once more. Chat looked a little displeased at the water at first, but nothing like the animated expression Marinette had pictured.

 “Today went much different than I expected. But it was also very nice, I had a great time.” She said, lingering for a moment.

“I did as well, thank you My Lady.”

“Silly cat, you have nothing to thank me for.”

“I'd beg to differ, but there's no time to argue, is there?” He looked almost sad, and his voice had that same soft tone she couldn't place.

 “No, there really isn't.”

She kissed him then, slow and hesitant, the feeling still unfamiliar. He placed a hand gently to her cheek, returning the kiss. Marinette was reminded of how grateful she was that it was clear they were both new this, she was bound to be a horrible kisser. After all she was hardly a kisser at all, but it didn't feel terribly awkward or unnatural to her. It felt relieving, and like they were learning more about each other, just as they did today with the weather.

 Then they were pulling away, saying soft goodbyes that seemed to wash away with the rain. She hurried home before the thunder could come again. When she arrived and there was more thunder, she hugged her pillows like she always had, under the cover of her blankets.

 “Oh, Tikki, it's not as helpful, not anymore.” She whispered.

 “What do you mean, Marinette?” Her kwami lay gently on top of the blankets, looking down at her in concern.

 “He makes me forget it more,” she mumbled into the pillows. “Chat makes me forget the lightning better.”

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :-)))))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So! as usual this is late but I had Fanimecon, Senior finals, and High school Graduation :p While at Fanime I met this super sweet and awesome artistic who I comissioned for a scene from this fic, and they ended up reading the whole thing instead of one chapter so!!! Thanks so much and here is their tumblr, their art is beautiful so you should totally check them out <3 [ Here's the Link! ](http://vivifx.tumblr.com/)
> 
> As always, comments are very helpful and much apreciated! It's very nice to get feedback and hear what everyone likes about the writing!
> 
> Without further wait here is the chapter I hope you guys like it u-u

Adrien could safely say no more than a few months ago he had never expected to become familiar with the soft feeling of Ladybug’s lips against his. Nor did he expect to become familiar with the smell of strawberries that he could only guess was her shampoo lingering on _him_ , clinging to his hair, his skin. He used to be happy and content with the days that the city of Paris was free of Akumas, it had always meant he wouldn’t see Ladybug, but it hadn’t meant he wouldn’t be able to hold her in his arms, or stare into her eyes lovingly, or talk about _them_.

Now it did mean that, meant that each day the city was safe was another day that they didn’t get to do any of those things. So some days, yes, an akuma attack didn’t sound so bad. Like today, for example. It had been a solid week now since the last attack, Hawkmoth strangely quiet these past days. Which wouldn’t bother Adrien terribly if both he and Ladybug hadn’t both been too busy to see each other. There were many things he didn’t know about her still, but he knew she was a student too, and some big exams were coming up soon, teachers piling homework assignments up to get the units needed for the tests taught in time. Mix that in with the fact that Adrien just so happened to be a teen model with a cold and controlling father, and his allotted Ladybug time had suddenly vanished.

It wasn't all bad of course, he had started spending the free time he did have at school studying with Nino. He had already reserved one of the study rooms for them, and was waiting for his friend to arrive. But in the idle waiting time his thoughts had roamed to her again, to their night in the rain and her message of ‘ _thank you so much Chat’_ later that night. And of the three dates they'd had since then, of holding hands and being close and kissing and—

_Nino: sorry man, I can't make it today, I had to go home cause im like_

_Nino: really really sick_

The message lit up Adrien’s screen as the buzz of his phone broke his train of thought. he frowned at the message, taking a moment before answering.

  _Adrien: it's alright, rest up okay? You don't want to be out sick when exams actually come up next week_

_Nino: yeah, good point, good luck studying dude!_

_Adrien: thanks Nino_

 Huffing out a sigh, Adrien opened his bag and started laying his books out on the cool table of the study room, until he caught a familiar face out of the corner of his eye.

 Beyond the glass door of the private room he recognized his classmate and friend Marinette, pacing near the computer desks with her phone to her ear, looking distressed. Then the librarian rounded the corner, and while he couldn't make out of any words through the glass the disapproving look she gave Marinette's phone said it all. She quickly moved her phone away from her ear, seemingly apologizing to the librarian until she left around the corner again. And then she slumped into a chair at a computer, glancing up and making eye contact with him for the first time.

 Around that time he realized he had been staring and that she probably just realized that as well, and that was definitely going to come off as a bit creepy. So of course, he panicked, grabbing at the book closest to him and trying to make it appear as if the history of France that was retold in the text was the most interesting thing in the world. After a few minutes of forcing himself to read the book, he relaxed again, almost forgetting the weird eye contact he’d made with Marinette. Until she was knocking on the door of the study room to catch his attention again. He stood from his seat, walking over and opening the door.

“Adrien, Hi.” She spoke briefly, looking up at him.

“Hello, Marinette.” He said softly, and just as briefly.

“So, um, You’re studying for exams in here right?” She began fiddling with the strap of a school bag.

“Yes, I am. Why do you ask?”

“Well, I just figured, we have a lot of the same classes, and I was going to study with Alya, but she called me saying she got really sick and had to go home. Maybe, if you wouldn’t mind, we could study together?” The hopeful look in her eyes made him smile.

“Sure we can, that’s kind of funny though, Alya getting sick at the end of class today…”

Marinette’s expression morphed, he had never seen her _glare_  at him, but she was now. Oddly enough the look sent a chill down his spine, she looked like she was about to hurt him. “How is Alya getting sick _funny_ , Adrien?”

“Oh! No, I didn’t mean it like that, I only meant Nino texted me a few minutes ago with the same exact scenario.”

 And just like that, the seemingly out of place glare eased from her face. “Wait, really? That’s pretty odd.”

“Definitely quite the ‘coincidence’. I’ll have to ask Nino about it later, but for now did you want to come in?” He opened the door wider, moving aside for Marinette to step in.

“Yeah, thank you for letting me join you. Which subject are you working on first?” She stepped into the room, taking a seat at the table and placing her bag down. He moved to sit again as well after closing the door again.

“I thought I’d start with History…”

“Okay, History it is.” She nodded, pulling out her own matching book.

A few half hearted flash cards later he realized he was having a hard time focusing on studying, his previous thoughts of Ladybug and his curiosity at his best friend’s actions stirring in his mind. As if she could read his thoughts, Marinette spoke up at that exact moment.

“I don’t want to assume anything, but it sounds as if they’re lying to us. I just...wonder why?”

“I don't know, but I do want to find out, both of them getting sick at the same time on the same day just seems a bit _fur-fetched_.”

It took Adrien a good two seconds before he realized his mistake, realized he had accidentally made a _cat pun_  while talking to normal, sweet little Marinette. He put a hand up to his mouth as if to cover up the words that had already come out. How had he even been comfortable enough around her to say something like that, something that Chat would say and not Adrien? When the mask came off he was always soft spoken and unadventurous, only doing the things his father allowed and wanted from him. Truthfully he couldn’t recall ever being comfortable enough being himself to actually, well, fully be _himself_  around anyone. Except Marinette, apparently.

Marinette, who was looking at him as if he was an alien. She continued to stare that way, not speaking for several minutes, enough to effectively have Adrien nervous, squirming in his seat at the tension.

“Adrien, you...did you just say _fur-fetched_?”

He wanted to laugh, reply with ‘ _of course not princess.’_ , but that was a terrible lie and he slipped up in his own train of thought just then as well. Adrien didn’t call Marinette _princess_ , and if he didn’t want her to suspect that he was the boy who did he needed to stop messing up. Now. He was always so careful, so why was it that this was so difficult…

“I-I might have.” he gulped.

“You like cat puns…?”

“Doesn't everyone?”

“No. Everyone definitely does _not_ , what are you, a Chat Noir fan?” She said teasingly, waving at him with the tip of her pencil.

 Nearly sighing in relief, he laughed at the question. “Only a bit. I'm a _much_  bigger fan of Ladybug.”

Her eyes widened, her pencil fell from her hand. She blinked once, twice, wide-eyed all the while.

 “L-Ladybug..?” She whispered.

 “Yeah,” he sighed dreamily, “she's great, isn't she?”

“I never knew you liked Ladybug…”

“I always have! She’s beautiful, compassionate, confident, a wonderful leader too.”

Adrien paused, realizing it probably wasn’t a good idea to list of some of his favorite qualities of his superhero girlfriend. Partially because no one _knew_  she was his superhero girlfriend, and partially because no one knew he was Chat Noir. The vacant, faraway expression on Marinette’s face that he had failed to notice until now worried him.

“Marinette, are you alright?”

Sitting up in her seat, Marinette looked at him, focused again. “Yes, sorry about that! I think that’s, um...that’s great! That you like Ladybug so much and all that, I guess it just really surprised me.”

“Oh I'm sorry.”

“No, don’t worry about it! Can we get back to studying though? I wanted to practice these review questions with you, if you don’t mind.”

“Sure, that’s probably a good idea.”

 If Adrien was being honest, by the end of studying Marinette had helped him out much more than Nino ever had when they studied. Sure, they got a bit off topic, but when he and Nino studied they got far, far, off topic...and regrettably stayed that way.

 It was better to actually be studying, and it felt quite nice being able to hang out with Marinette. While he had always thought of her fondly, always thought of her as a good friend, he realized now how little time they'd spent together outside of class. When they were leaving the study room as the library closed for the day he thought to bring it up.

 “Why haven't we hung out more?”

“Huh?” Her back had been turned, as she was walking out of the library in front of him. She faced him now.

 “Well, I just mean...this was really nice. And helpful! You're a great study partner, and a great friend too.”

He didn't notice the shade of pink her face had turned, or how her finger went up to her head to twirl a strand of hair nervously.

 “Oh, um, thanks! You too actually, so then, could we maybe…”

 “Could we maybe what?”

“D-do this again? The study partner thing I mean!”

“Yeah,” he nodded, smiling brightly at her. “I think that's a great idea.”

They said their goodbyes and parted ways, Adrien wincing as he checked his phone, Nathalie having called him several times in the past half hour. His own father was too busy to contact him himself, apparently, and he knew he'd have to deal with that soon. But what caught his attention more was that he had no messages from Ladybug, who usually texted him around this time.

 One stern lecture and ‘unprofessionally late’ photoshoot later, Adrien collapsed down onto his bed, worn from the day. His phone pinged, a message from Ladybug flashing onto the screen and he groaned when he picked it up.

 Plagg, having been silent until now, scoffed at him. “What? No _‘My Lady, oh my dearest Ladybug, has messaged me?_ ’ Nothing corny and ridiculous like that?”

He frowned at his kwami, sitting up in bed. “Oh please, I don't sound like that! Besides that's not it at all. I had meant to ask for Marinette’s number, so I could ask her to join me again if Nino’s out tomorrow. I only remembered now.”

Plagg flashed him a strange look, before quickly composing his expression into one of his usual lazed annoyance.

 “You have class with her genius, just ask her about it then.”

“Yes, but—”

“Trust me, you don't need to ask for her number. You're overthinking this. Although, maybe _underthinking_  is more like it…”

“Wait, what?”

“Nope,” Plagg made his way out the door, already halfway down the stairs as he shouted back. “I'm not explaining a thing to you.”

Adrien was on his feet in an instant, running down the stairs after his kwami. “What is there to explain? Plagg? _Plagg!_ ”

\----

Adrien listened to Plagg the next day, although _why_  he was doing so he wasn't sure. The kwami hadn't elaborated on his weird statements at all, only stuffed his mouth with cheese and used the food as an excuse not to talk. Marinette had accepted the offer to study today again gladly, both Alya and Nino gone.

 “Do you think they're scheming?”

“Absolutely.” She whispered back at him in class.

 “But…what could they be planning anyways?”

“I don't know really. I'm not so sure I want to know, either.”

That was the most they could discuss before the teacher told them to quiet down. Classes flew by, and studying with Marinette did as well. Again he had to watch what he said, how he acted around her very carefully. It was so easy to be completely himself around her, even the parts of him that typically only showed themselves when his transformation was in place. He couldn't place why that was, but it felt nice, put him at ease.

Yet when they had parted ways for the day again, the thought of Ladybug gripped at his chest, made his shoulders droop a bit. He missed her. A lot. And while he knew it hadn't been terribly long since they last saw one another, only being able to text for days was wearing on him. He couldn't see or hear her, or spend time with her lately. He needed an Akuma attack, or less of his recently frequent photo shoots, less studying, _something_.

Adrien was nearly certain Nathalie was blowing up his phone as he slowly dragged his feet on the way out of school, the perfect image of a model’s grace. Then again, whether or not his father was mad at him didn't matter much, Gabriel always seemed to find a way to be disappointed in him. He walked even slower at the thought.

Then something caught his eye, pulling him from his unhappy thoughts, fluttering through the air far ahead of him in the long hallway, was a flash of red. For moment he thought it was just a butterfly. Once he got closer he noticed the large eyes, the strange limbs, the spots. The thought of Plagg came to mind. The creature was picking up several folded up papers and a key, seemingly in a hurry.

It was a kwami, obviously it was, and if Adrien had to guess, the little bug-like companion was trying to retrieve some things her bug-like hero had dropped. The bright red, spotted kwami…

“Ladybug,” he breathed. “You're Ladybug’s kwami.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hahahhahhahahaha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am trash hi again if you're still here congrats!! next chapter here we come it's super uneventful and sucks a little but!! it needs to be here i need to build up whats happening in steps so im sorry :') enjoy hopefully, as always comments help and i love them so please comment if you can <3

The small creature stilled at the sound of his voice, not yet facing him. And then the kwami turned, a bright and nervous laugh bubbling from her.

 “Oh my, well isn't this a surprise! Adrien Agreste, I certainly did _not_ expect to be meeting you yet. We really shouldn't be meeting yet! Yes, yes, all the wrong timing. Gotta fly!”

She began quickly shuffling up the rest of the belongings—Ladybug’s belongings— attempting to leave in a hurry.

 “Wait, _please_ , wait!” He pleaded.

 Adrien knew for certain this was the kwami of Ladybug, and knew for certain that if she wanted to fly off, he couldn't really stop her, and he shouldn't either. This wasn't supposed to happen, maybe the kwami was right about that, but it _was_  happening. He had always been very hopeful, and this was probably a bit of a stretch, but to him it seemed like fate.

 Bright red faced him once more, kind eyes regarding him. “What do you want to know? Because if this is about Ladybug’s identity—”

“It's not! I would never ask of that when she isn't ready to tell me it herself. I just didn't expect to run into her kwami.”

At any other given time, he thought, a million questions might be running through his mind to ask. But then, many of the questions he could ask would likely be revolved around Ladybug’s identity, and so those questions would be discarded. Adrien remembered that he was actually failing to hold up his end of the conversation right now.

 “Uh, what's your name?”

“Tikki. I'm sorry I didn't mean to snap at you. I guess I should know you're pretty pure intentioned, so then what is there to say here?”

“Well Tikki, it's nice to finally meet you. I…”

There was a silent moment as he gathered his thoughts into words, a moment as Tikki patiently waited for him to finish.

 “I guess there isn't much to say, is there? I just never figured _this_  would be the end to my day. I do want to know one thing though.”

“Alright, ask it now please, Ladybug will have noticed my absence by now.” She clutched to the papers, looking as if she would fly away at any moment.

 “You and Plagg both know our civilian identities.”

“Yes, that's right.”

“Are we really as clueless as he keeps telling me we are? Should we have figured out each other's identities by now? I mean I know Ladybug is a student and my age, but—”

“Ah, _one_  question, remember? But to answer your first, yes. You two are probably the most clueless Ladybug and Chat Noir I've ever seen.”

“Oh…” It came out as a small and almost sad sigh.

Tikki giggled at his reaction, surprising him by flying up to his face and playfully flicking the tip of his nose.

 “Don't worry, you two will get there, sooner or later. At this rate let's hope for sooner, huh? Well, gotta fly!”

Then she was fluttering off, and he only watched her for a moment before Plagg, having freed himself from Adrien's bag, made his presence known.

“It certainly has been a long time since I've seen Tikki flying about. And you didn't even let me out to say hi!”

“You know,” Adrien grumbled, striding back towards the front of the school. “I think I like her better.”

\----

“Oh no, oh no, no, no…” Marinette turned wildly, looking quickly around, pacing circles on the sidewalk.

She had lost Tikki. Quite literally lost her, her kwami wasn’t in her bag and she couldn’t seem to find her anywhere. Maybe she had left her behind..?

“How could I be so careless? Oh Tikki, I’m so sorry...”

“For what?”

Marinette jumped up in surprise, turning quickly to look at her now found kwami. Tikki was smiling brightly at her, holding out a stack of folded papers, a silver key placed on top of it all.

“These are my homework papers! And my house key?” she gasped in realization. “I dropped them again…”

“Yep, but not to worry, I picked them up for you since you were in too much of a hurry to notice!”

“That's not fine at all, I seriously need to work on my observational skills.”

Tikki nodded, having placed Marinette's misplaced items in her hands gently.

 “You aren't wrong about that. Some major improvement is needed in that regard.”

“Hey!” Marinette exclaimed, half jokingly as they now continued their walk towards the bakery.

 “You said it, not me~”

“Seriously though, I don't want to make you clean up after me every time I'm clumsy and forget something. Someone might see you, you know.”

“...Yeah, they just might.” The words sounded off as Tikki said them, and Marinette glanced at her, confused.

 And then a car swerved onto the sidewalk a block ahead of them, an angry akuma wreaking havoc not far behind. Marinette rushed to find a place to transform, and the conversation was forgotten.

 ----

The akuma went down easily, there wasn't much of a battle. Most of them nowadays felt especially effortless, sure there was still the akuma here or there that put up more of a fight, but after years of fighting them off the process came easily. And of course it helped that she had someone by her side that had just as much experience, that she knew and worked confidently with.

 Chat. Who, the moment the battle was over with, she ran to embrace. Or was it the other way around? She quite honestly couldn't be sure, their movements ghosted each other, both moving to wrap their arms around the other. And it felt so genuine, and real, and suddenly Marinette realized that she missed him. A lot.

 Between all the studying and helping at home as well helping Alya cram for math exams, she hadn't had time to see him. And Chat had said that his schedule had gotten much busier as of late too, it had been so difficult to even try and work out at day to meet. But right now that didn't matter, because Chat was here and there was no planned meeting, Hawkmoth had unknowingly scheduled this one himself.

 “Ladybug,” Chat whispered into her ear, and while his breath would have been enough, the pure adoration in his voice sent a chill down her spine.

 “C-Chaton?”

He chuckled at the nickname, leaning back a bit to look her in the eye. “I've missed you, Bugaboo.”

How could he sound so serious, and playful, and _loving_  all at once? Her head was spinning, there so much was going on that she really couldn't tell from what. Yet her face almost hurt with how big her smile was.

 “I've missed you too, believe me.”

 The moment was fluent, flowing so naturally, that she didn't hesitate to reach up and press her lips to his after her words. Gladly he returned the gesture, his lips moving easily with hers. His fingers threaded through her hair, her arms still wrapped around him, they melted into each other.

 And then she heard it. Marinette was definitely unobservant from time to time, but now would have really been a good time to _pay more attention_. She broke their kiss, pulling away from Chat, her face burning, the sound was still there.

 The sound of many of the civilians of Paris murmuring, gathering around in surprise to see the city's superhero duo after another battle. Except instead of being greeted with the sight of their celebratory fist bump, they were greeted with the sight of them embracing, and whispering what would be assumed as ‘sweet nothings’ into each other's ears, and kissing—

“My Lady, why did you…?” Chat looked dazed for a moment, and then he froze up, he heard them too.

 Now that they weren't so entirely focused on each other, the situation was clear. They accidentally revealed their relationship, despite Ladybug’s wishes. There was no way this could seem like anything other than it was.

 The moment the crowd saw their attention shift, they swarmed. Reporter microphones shoved in their faces and loudly shouted questions filled their ears, the scene became uncomfortable, and overwhelming. The miraculous beep that usually felt more like a curse to them was now a blessing, more than grateful for having a reason to swing off.

 Even through the wild commotion of the crowd Marinette picked up the sound of her best friend loudly speaking for her Ladyblog as they left.

 “I _knew_  it! No questions answered or not there's no way that was staged or fake by any means. I mean, did you see the way they _looked_  at each other? Romantic as Hell.”

“Alya, did you really...” Marinette snorted. “Wow, that's just...okay.”

 Chat was grinning ear to ear. “I don't know, sounds pretty accurate to me.”

“Are you actually saying that you think we're ‘ _romantic as hell_ ’?”

“Absolutely. You don't?”

“Well, I mean, I...I don't know!” Her face had cooled down since they had left the watchful company of the citizens of Paris. Discussing Alya’s ridiculous comments made her blush again.

 She seemed to be blushing more often than not when she was around Chat nowadays. Marinette wasn't particularly sure how she felt about that. They had slid down into the cool air of an empty alleyway, and now that she was sure there weren't tons of people _staring_  at her, she let her breath out in a sigh.

 Chat’s miraculous chimed a second time, the sound echoing dully through the alley. He didn't seem to notice.

 “I didn't mean to embarrass you My Lady.”

 He was close to her, as he had been since they first met today, and his thumb was tracing soothing circles into her cheek now. His leather clad fingers were cool against her blushing skin, and she leaned into the touch almost without realizing it.

 “No I know, just being your usual playful self. It's not a big deal. Honestly I’m just really glad we got to see each other today, even if it's just for a little while.”

Chat’s shoulders slumped, his smile faltered. “Yeah, about that…”

She made sure that her smile didn't leave her face, despite the fact that she couldn't be sure as that whether or not either of their schedules would ease up any time soon. Despite the fact that she was certain he would be leaving in a few moments, she didn't want to make him feel bad for something he couldn't help.

 “It's fine. You're still busy right? I understand.”

“I really wish I wasn't. It's just my father is being,” he laughed bitterly. “Well, my father. The moment I have time, I promise I'll tell you.”

 She nodded at him. “I know. I'll see you soon?”

 “I sure hope so.”

 He leaned in, kissing her goodbye, and just like earlier she melted into it. This time her fingers carded through his hair, his arms wrapped around her shoulders. And then her miraculous chimed.

 “Sorry, I really do have to go My Lady. I promise I'll try and make more free time.”

“Alright, goodbye Chaton.”

“Goodbye, Bugaboo.”

This time Marinette watched as Chat left the alley, rooted in place. She stayed that way until her transformation wore off.

 “Are you alright Marinette?” Tikki’s voice caught her attention, and she began moving again, in a hurry to get home to the bakery.

 “Yeah, I'm fine. Let's get home, I've got some questions for you Tikki.”

“Q-questions for me? What are we going to talk about exactly?”

“I'm not entirely sure, but I have a feeling you are.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> marinette is the haruhi of this story and Chat maybe gives a little taste of the fancy tuna but then yknow...he's also the tamaki meaning hes over dramatic and overthinks the whole situation and is possibly!! a big baby.
> 
> also r.i.p marinette 2016

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm almost positive I'm on time this...time? Which is strange because I'm also almost positive this is the longest chapter yet, almost 3000 words but not quite. If you've watched Ouran I think the Chapter Summary explains a lot-v-
> 
> Thanks to my beta Natasha! She wants me to start writing the next chapter right now because of this one >:]
> 
> Also please remember-comments are very supportive and motivate me to keep writing, so if you can please do! I hope you all enjoy~

_The sun was high and beautiful in the sky, a cloudless day. There were flowers everywhere; Adrien was certain the aroma must be wonderful, but for some reason he was having a hard time picking up their smell. Brilliantly colored butterflies fluttered past, the scene was picture perfect._

_And then Adrien saw her, Ladybug, admiring the flowers in the little garden-like courtyard he'd found himself in. He smiled wide and strided over to her, waving and calling out._

_Ladybug turned, and her face went from pleasant and kind, to an expression of complete disgust._

_‘What’s wrong?’ He took a step towards her. She took a step back._

_‘You’re...Adrien Agreste?’_

_His mask wasn’t there on his face, his clothes those of his civilian attire, he was Adrien. And Ladybug knew, when she hadn’t wanted to yet._

_‘Ladybug, I’m so sorry I didn’t mean to…’_

_‘To what? To tell me how you’re an arrogant, sheltered rich kid?’_

_‘W-what?’_

_There was so much anger, so much hate in Ladybug’s eyes, that it was Adrien who was taking a step back this time._

_‘And to think, all this time I thought you were...Well, I guess I should have known. It makes sense doesn’t it? That’s probably where that over confidence of yours came from isn’t it?’_

_Adrien, over confident? If anything he was quite the opposite, and the boldness of Chat Noir was more of a truer form of him, a time when he wasn’t held by the rules and expectations that chained him down the majority of his time. And yet there were times when Chat said something Adrien almost regretted saying, times when he didn’t say enough, and there were times when he said far too much. He was always doubting himself, but to hear this from Ladybug…_

_He was fairly sure he didn’t actually know what it felt like to hurt, to really hurt, up until just then. Plenty of times his father had called him useless, a disgrace or even a mistake. Countless hours he’d spent alone, neglected, put aside as if he was just another one of his father’s furniture pieces. Only ever dusted for appearance when the guests came over. And yet Ladybug’s words cut deeper, stung more in that moment than any other of the countless times he’d been put down._

_‘My Lady, please, just—’_

_‘I’m not your Lady.’ she hissed between gritted teeth._

_He felt his balance begin to slip, and he couldn't even find the energy to try and find something to balance him, didn’t bother stopping himself from falling to his knees._

_‘Don’t ever talk to me again, Adrien.’ Ladybug turned sharply on her heel walking off, farther and farther away._

_His eyes stung, sharp with tears, his shoulders shook…_

And then he woke up, dazed and confused, with very real tears staining his cheeks. Adrien was on his bed, and the memory of quickly making it back home just in time for his ride to his scheduled photo shoot came back to him. After the shoot was done and he’d returned home he’d been informed that there’d be less shoots for a while, his days would finally have some free time. He’d laid down on his bed, and apparently fell asleep soundly, sinking into a dream. Or a nightmare, rather.

“Hey, uh, you alright there Adrien? You were tossing in your sleep, and then you actually started...crying.” Plagg actually sounded concerned. He was actually dropping his usual demeanor in favor of making sure Adrien was okay.

“I'm...fine.”

“Are you?”

“I just had a really bad dream! And that's okay, because it's...it's a dream, right?” He wiped the tears on his face away absently.

 “Adrien, I can't really tell you anything if I don't know what the dream is, so…”

“Um, I had a dream that Ladybug, she…” he trailed off, his chest aching at the thought of his nightmare.

 “She what?”

“S-she saw who I was, saw I was Adrien. And she hated me.”

The idea struck him, that maybe Ladybug wouldn't like him for him, that maybe being Adrien Agreste would be a bad thing to her. Chat Noir was a huge part of who he was, but so was Adrien, even though his hero persona felt much more real to him. But Adrien and Chat Noir had lots of differences, it wasn't impossible for Ladybug to dislike those differences…

“That doesn't mean she’ll actually hate you, it was just a dream.”

“But what if she does?” His voice was soft, and yet filled with the worry he felt.

 “Hey, look at me.”

Adrien lifted his gaze from his bed sheets to his kwami beside him.

 “I know she won't hate you, trust me, alright? Her reaction will be far from that.” Plagg said firmly, as if what he stated was a solid and unmoving fact.

 “How can you be so sure of that?”

Plagg rolled his eyes. “She likes Chat Noir, doesn't she? Chat Noir and Adrien are one and the same. Although they’re different sides of you, they're both still you. So there's no way she'll hate you.”

“Wow, I um. Thanks Plagg, you're probably right.”

“Yeah, don't mention it. Really. Anyways, now that you'll be a little less busy, you could always schedule plans with Ladybug.”

Adrien's face lit up, suddenly realizing the situation himself. “You're right! I think I'll do that right now, even.”

As he sent out a text to Ladybug, letting her know of his freed up schedule, he couldn't help the thought that sat at the back of his mind. The thought that maybe Plagg wasn't right…

\----

“Okay, we’re home.”

“Yes we are.” Tikki chimed nervously. Marinette didn’t seem to hear.

“Wait. I kissed Chat Noir in front of a bunch of people. I just now remembered that. How on earth did I _forget_  that?!”

“You most certainly did.”

“We’re public now.”

“You are! No hiding now, since you know, you gave the people of Paris that display.”

 Tikki fluttered just behind Marinette, trying hard to remain out of sight, worried her expression may remind Marinette of her earlier words. She did not want to talk, because Tikki was almost certain what this talk would be about.

“No hiding…” Marinette mused.

“Uh oh.”

“Hiding!” Marinette spun on her heel, turning to face Tikki, accusatory look on her face. “You’re hiding something, and we are going to talk about it Tikki!”

“Ah, well, are you _sure_  you want to talk about it?”

“Yes, I am. Before the akuma attack today, you started acting really strange when I mentioned that someone could have seen you at school.”

“Marinette, just as a side note, if you _always_  noticed this much, we wouldn’t even be having this talk.”

“Tikki I don’t want to hear any witty side notes, I want answers!”

“Okay, Okay, so I may have ran into someone. On accident, mind you!”

With an almost child-like excitement, Marinette squealed, jumping up and down, waggling a finger at Tikki all the while.

“I _knew_  it! So, mind telling me who this person was? I mean it couldn’t have been that bad. They probably just thought you were a really strange insect! Or maybe they thought they needed glasses…”

 “Marinette, I’m not feeling very inclined to tell you anything if you keep insulting me.”

“I-I didn’t mean for that to come out sounding bad, really! Sorry, go on.”

 Marinette began pacing the room, she had too much energy to stand still at the moment. Maybe she should be a little more worried about the situation, about someone seeing Tikki. But for some reason it just felt way too thrilling to worry about it, or anything else.

“The person I saw wouldn’t have mistaken me for anything other than a kwami anyways.”

“Well, who _is_  that person? You’re flying around the question! Oh no, could it have been Hawkmoth…? There’s no way, he would have followed us here by now or something, right?”

“Will you slow down, it’s not Hawkmoth! I ran into...Chat Noir. While he wasn’t Chat Noir.”

“You ran into Chat Noir?” Marinette gasped.

“Yes, I ran into Chat. It was just for a moment, he asked my name and that was more or less it!”

“Wait, so then,” Marinette’s pacing had begun to look more like skipping, she struggled to stay still, and failed. “You met him as a civilizan? I mean who _was_  he? Oh wait, you already knew who he was huh?”

Tikki frowned at her question. “Marinette…”

And then she stopped short, standing still, all her previous excitement bubbling down. She hadn’t even realized what she just said until now, she had been so excited that a question that had came purely from that burst of excitement had made it’s way out.

“Oh no, nevermind! I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to ask that. I really don’t want to find out that way, I mean that would be terribly hypocritical of me…”

“That’s okay, but I want you to know I won’t make things unfair. The two of you had an agreement, so I’m protecting Chat’s identity for now as much as I am yours.”

“I understand that, I just can’t believe anything like that even came to mind.”

“It could very well be that you’re warming up to the idea of a reveal, seeing as how you’re curious as to who Chat is so much.”

“Huh, I think you’re right,” Marinette said, pondering it for a moment, then shuddering. “Except well, the thought of having to reveal myself still really scares me. The thought of what he’d think of me…”

“I can only tell you that he will like Marinette just as much as he does Ladybug so many times. It’s up to you to build the courage to prove me right, in time.”

Marinette nodded. “Yeah, I’ll get there. Hopefully soon.”

Her phone buzzed against her desk then, and she walked over, picking it up.

_CN: hey Bugabooooooooooo~_

She rolled her eyes at the message, sitting down in her chair as she answered.

_ML: hi chat. you sound happy?_

_CN: i am very happy! my work has eased up enough for me to have free time again, and theres a certain Ladybug I’d love to spend it with <3_

_ML: ohhhh! you mean tonight?_

_CN: i do, if youre free? I’ll bring dinner! just take out i promise :3_

_ML: id love to! Can we meet in the park in 30?_

_CN: yep, sounds great! See you there_

“All right Tikki.”

“‘All right’ what?"

 “It’s date night."

 ----

By the time Ladybug arrived Chat was already sitting at a park bench near the entrance, two white boxes on his lap. Ladybug walked up behind him, leaning in and placing a kiss atop his mess of blonde hair.

“Hey there kitty,” she said quietly.

“Hello My Lady, I’m glad you could make it.” she could hear the smile in his voice.

She walked around the bench, sitting down next to him. “So am I.”

“Here’s your dinner, I ordered two different meals, just in case you don’t like yours and you wanted to trade. By the time I thought of asking what foods you didn’t like it was a little late.” He spoke apologetically, gently placing the warm box onto her lap, as well as a set of utensils.

“That’s okay, I’m not too picky so I’m sure it’ll be fine. Thanks so much!”

The moment she opened the box, delicious smells wafted through the air, and her mouth began to water. Looking down at the contents of her box, she realized she couldn’t confidently say what it _was_. There was definitely meat, potatoes, and vegetables in the box, but it still somehow managed to come off as unfamiliar. Chat was going on about some kind of purée and a wine sauce reduction, and Marinette felt just a little bit lost.

“Wait...this is _takeout_?”

“Um, yes?” he sounded very confused by her question.

Which meant that this was normal to him. This _had_  to be expensive, one bite and she was sure of that, and yet…

“This is literally the fanciest takeout I’ve ever had in my life.”

“Oh, I didn’t mean for it to be too much, I know you didn’t want me to go overboard or anything…”

“No it’s fine! It’s really good Chat,” she smiled at him, reaching for his hand and holding it to reassure him, “Thank you.”

“Of course.” he beamed down at her, his cheeks dusted pink, the lighting of the street lamps the only reason she could see it.

Once they had finished their meals and properly thrown away the boxes, they sat back down on the bench. Only this time much closer to each other now that they weren’t busy eating food. For a long time they sat, hands intertwined, just looking up at the sky. Occasionally they’d say a few words, or catch each other's eyes and smile, or even kiss for a short while. A round of eye spy(Chat’s idea) took place as well, Ladybug doing a very good job of thinking of things that took a long time to find. Mostly they just sat there though, purely enjoying each other’s company and the night, and Marinette realized she couldn’t remember ever being close enough to another person to be comfortable in a silence for this long, not even Alya or her parents. It felt very...nice.

But eventually a miraculous pinged out it’s first sign of warning, this time it was Chat’s. They didn’t separate quite yet, and another minute or so later Ladybug’s chimed out. After what seemed like a long while, Chat’s rang out again. Ladybug parted from him ready to part ways, hers chiming once more. Chat still held to her hands as they stood though, and looking at him now she saw that his expression had changed. He was frowning, looking as if he was thinking about something very intently, and he didn’t appear to be making an attempt at leaving.

“Hey, Chat, we have to go now.”

No answer.

“Chat, are you alright?”

He didn’t seem to hear her, still entirely focused on his thoughts, and his miraculous chimed again, this time rather urgently. She knew any second he wouldn’t be Chat Noir anymore. Quickly, Ladybug pulled her hands from his grasp and turned away, facing a nearby tree instead, closing and covering her eyes in case. They had a deal, and just because Chat was acting a little...off, didn’t mean she wouldn’t uphold her part and respect his privacy, his identity.

She heard the sound of what could only be Chat’s transformation wearing off. After a long moment of silence he spoke.

“Ladybug...why?”

The amount of hurt and confusion in his voice completely threw her off. Why did he sound that way, what was going on?

“Why? What do you mean, why did I turn away?” Her back still faced him, at least if he hadn’t moved. She wasn't entirely sure, her eyes still clamped shut. Now she was utterly confused.

“Why can’t you look at me? Was I right?” he almost sounded _angry_  now.

“Chat, what are you talking about? You aren’t transformed, that’s why."

Her words brought a long pause of silence, although she wasn’t sure why that was, or why any of this was even happening for that matter.

“You do hate me then. I should have known.”

 There was so much hurt in his own voice, it was enough to hurt her too. The words were just a bonus, making her hurt even more. She began to feel a little dizzy, whatever this was was happening so fast. Marinette wished it would slow down.

“Chat, please, I don’t hate you! I never could! Can’t we just...Chat?”

 Opening her eyes and turning around quickly, desperately, her heart sank. Chat was gone. Slowly, she sank down into her previous spot on the park bench, her own transformation dispelling as she sat. The confusion was entirely replaced by hurt, and despite her best efforts she started to cry, much to her own dismay.

“I don’t understand, did I say something wrong? Why would he ever say t-that I _hate_  him Tikki?” Her words hardly came through clearly, her voice quiet as she fought with her tears.

“M-Marinette.”

She didn’t notice the panic in Tikki’s voice, was too distraught, scrubbing the tears from her face only for more to spill down.

“ _Marinette_.”

“What?” she managed, turning her attention to where Tikki was. Her heart nearly stopped. Idly fluttering towards them was a pitch black butterfly, one she wouldn’t have been able to see if it weren’t for the park lamps. An akuma.

“T-Tikki,” she jumped up from her seat, but her feet were rooted for a moment. Tikki didn’t answer.

“Tikki, what do I _do_!?”

“I don’t know, _I don’t know._  This has never happened before! J-just..”

Tikki trailed off, and Marinette began backing away slowly, fearfully, but she was still so distraught she couldn’t move much more until Tikki spoke again.

“Run.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what to say about this one, mostly because it's really long and I'm posting it really late at night so I'm way too tired to completely know how I feel about it. But since my beta looked through it and I trust her judgement here we are :') Thanks to her as always! <3
> 
> Feedback is really great and always welcome! I know this chapter might seem like a bit of a stretch, which is what I'm scared of, but...hopefully you all like it...?

A million things were trying to run through her head, each thought, each strand of an idea of _what to do_  attempting to seem more important than the last.

 Marinette knew two things, through all her jumbled, panicked thoughts she used these two facts to ground herself.

Firstly, she knew that she couldn't stop running until she was certain of what to do, until Tikki knew what her plan was and could execute it. Secondly, she couldn't run forever. Marinette had ran quite the distances as Ladybug over the years, but she had to slow down eventually. So her thoughts needed to be clear, to make sense, and now.

 There wasn't time to stop and transform, which was her first thought, that she could possibly purify the Akuma before it could overtake her. Not to mention Tikki had just transformed for the date, she needed food to recharge first. That plan was out of the picture.

 There was no way she could keep her earrings in, she needed to give them to Tikki. If she was possessed with her miraculous intact, there would be no one to purify her, and Hawkmoth would already have half of what he wanted. Which meant...someone else needed to be Ladybug tonight. Despite all her pain, all her confusion, she had an answer.

 “Tikki,” she spoke a bit breathlessly, already removing her earrings as she ran.

 “Yes?”

“I need you to take these, take them and find Chat. He'll need to purify me, it's the only thing I can think of.”

Tikki wasted no time in taking the earrings, holding onto them tightly.

 “Alright, I see where this is going. I'm sorry this is happening Marinette.”

“Don't be, this isn't your fault, it's no one's fault. Now hurry!”

Marinette continued running, the butterfly idly following a little ways away at a steady and relaxed paced. Tikki flew off away from her then, hesitant at first to leave her. And then the kwami was flying off, miraculous in hands, searching desperately for Chat Noir.

 ----

“Honestly, can you tell me _what_  just happened there?”

“No, I really don't think I can.”

“You can't?” Plagg exclaimed disbelievingly. “Because it looked to me like you just told Ladybug that she hated you, and then stormed off.”

Adrien stopped walking, as he had been on his way home, his movements stiff and angry all the while. Plagg had flew right into his face, and was giving him what he could only equate to a parental lecture. Which was of course, bitterly familiar. All the memories of Gabriel’s detached and cruel lectures made the approach Plagg was taking even more infuriating to Adrien.

 Until, of course, he stopped to listen to what Plagg was actually saying. Stopping to hear his words made Adrien realize that what he had just done was extremely impulsive, made him realize that he had acted almost entirely on his feelings and insecurities of the moment. If he really sat and _thought_  for a moment, Ladybug was probably only trying to uphold their agreement of privacy. She probably acted so confused by his actions because she wasn't a mind reader and wasn't following his train of thought, she didn't know what he had been worrying about. And even with all this logic, a tiny part of him thought that she really _did_  hate Adrien Agreste.

 Plagg was more or less saying all of what he was beginning to realize out loud, verbalizing it all as it sank in. Adrien slumped against the cold stone wall of a nearby building. He pinched the bridge of his nose, heaving out a shaky sigh. Plagg continued on, without notice.

“And _another_  thing—”

“Plagg, I get it, okay?”

“Oh really?”

“Yes. I've messed up. Terribly.” The guilt in his voice was enough to stop Plagg’s rant altogether.

 “I have to fix this, I have to go apologize.”

 Adrien moved from the wall, starting back in the direction from where he came.

 “Woah, woah, slow down! I need something to eat before I can transform you again.”

 “But for all I know she could be gone, we don't have much time!” He said urgently.

 Plagg was looking in the direction of the park that they had left, no longer focused on Adrien.

 “Plagg, what is it?” He turned to look in the direction his kwami had been looking.

 Flying towards them was Tikki, and as she got closer it was easy to see that panic was the expression overtaking her features.

 “Adrien, you need to put these in your ears right _now_!” She exclaimed, pushing red earrings into his hands.

 He and Plagg exchanged a look of disbelief. Apparently his kwami had no idea what was going on either. Looking more closely at what Tikki had given him, he realized he _recognized_  the earrings.

“These are Ladybug’s!”

“Yes, yes, her miraculous! This is important Adrien. When you left an Akuma started chasing her, Hawkmoth must have seen how distraught she had become and chosen to send an Akuma after her. You need to be Ladybug, so you can well, save Ladybug.”

“Wait, _what_?”

 “There's no time for this,” Tikki groaned. “If she's akumatized with her miraculous no one can purify her and Hawkmoth will have already won! She trusts _you_  and asked me to find you to help, so hurry up!”

Adrien felt even more guilty at that, he had been angry and hurt, but what he had said hurt Ladybug too. And yet...she asked for his help. Which meant sitting around reflecting on it wouldn't do anyone any good.

 “I can't put them on.” 

“What do you mean, you _can't_?!” Tikki and Plagg nearly said in unison.

 Adrien pulled out his phone, sifting through his contacts as he spoke.

“My ears aren't pierced, so I can't wear them. But I'm going to try and get a hold of someone to help. Just wait a second.”

At this time there wouldn't be too many people available, at least you'd think there wouldn't be, but Adrien did happen to be a model and finding someone to pierce his ears shouldn't be hard. Except, getting anyone related to his work involved would also mean he was likely to raise attention from his father to himself, and he was better off without that.

 And then he remembered one day in class when Alya had been going on about how she could give Marinette a second piercing if she wanted. There was only one problem, which was luckily fixable. He hit call on a number, hoping that by some odd streak of good luck this would work.

 After two rings Nino picked up the phone. “Hey, what's up? You never call this—”

“Do you have Alya’s number?”

 Adrien would have felt apologetic for cutting off his friend if he had the time, but he really didn't.

 “Um, well, y’know I _might_  but it's not like that dude! We're just friends and I don't like her!”

“I don't have time for this, Nino that's not what I'm saying! Quite frankly you and Alya can be whatever you two want, I just need her number!”

A minute later he was ringing up the number Nino gave him, tapping his foot impatiently as he waited for her to pick up.

 “Alya, where do you live? I need to stop by right now.”

“ _Adrien_? How did you get my number?”

“Not important, please Alya, I'm in a hurry. This might sound weird but I need you to pierce my ears and I need you to do it _now_.”

“Okay, got it. I'll text you the address right now. I have no problem sticking a needle in you, Mr. Pretty boy, but you better believe I'll be asking questions later.”

He rushed over to Alya’s, and on the way he swore he distantly heard what he'd usually describe as an Akuma on a rampage. Alya wasn't kidding when she said she would pierce his ears without question tonight. He was in and out within minutes, the prick of pain only noticed briefly in his hurry. Although he couldn’t help but feel a bit nervous about the fact that Alya was entirely ready to pierce his ears on little notice. There was too much going on for him to really wonder now, though. Before she practically kicked him out, he asked if he could have some sort of snack. She gave him some cookies, eyeing him strangely.

 “Cookies.”

“Anything would’ve worked, really. But sh—I mean Ilike cookies."

“You just asked me to pierce your ears and give you cookies? Honestly Adrien, what is going _on_?”

“You said no questions tonight Alya, so please.”

After a long moment that seemed to drag on far too long for Adrien’s liking, she let him go.

Tikki nibbled on the cookies quickly, and while she ate he traced his fingers over Ladybug’s miraculous in his newly pierced ears.

 “So, um, what do I...do?”

“Nothing too different from when you're Chat Noir. Figure out what her Item is, destroy it, and purify the Akuma.” Tikki shrugged.

 “You're making this sound as if it's very easy, but if this Akuma is really Ladybug won't it be much more difficult?”

“No, if anything I think this will be fairly easy. Ladybug is still in there, even if she's akumatized. And she really, really cares about you, trust me on that. Any aggression the Akuma shows is likely false, and I bet she'll be struggling to try and fight its control too.”

“I hope so…”

“There is one thing though, before you transform I want you to remember it.” Tikki looked at him now, expression completely serious.

“What is it?”

 “Ladybug doesn't hate you. At all. You need to trust me on that and know, as her kwami, that I know this. Right now she might say otherwise, but it's not true.”

Adrien paused for a moment, taking in Tikki’s words and doing his best to fully hear them, to let their truth be known.

 “Alright,” he nodded, his words steady. “I believe you.”

“Good, let's go then! Repeat after me: ‘Tikki, spots on!’”

“Tikki...spots on?”

Adrien thought for sure that wouldn't have worked, but apparently confidence in the phrase wasn't needed, because he felt the familiar pull of a transformation. Except once it was over he was clad in a glossy black speckled red, yoyo pinned to his hip.

 He grabbed said yoyo from its place, swinging it experimentally. While he knew he needed to help Ladybug, he had to take a moment because right now he was Ladybug. This was to say the least, a little bit strange.

 Moments later he was swinging towards the sounds of destruction, at first rather slowly, gradually getting used to the new transformation on the way. Eventually he made his way there, and luckily he saw her before she saw him.

 Her hair was a bit unruly and down, lightly resting on her shoulders. She wore a deep red dress, black Akuma mask adorning her face. She was holding a long red ribbon, almost the same way she usually held her yoyo, and that wouldn't have looked like it could do much harm. If she hadn't been destroying the streets with it.

 Had he been Chat Noir, Adrien thought he would have already swung in, as typically without much plan but with plenty to say. Right now he didn't feel like Chat Noir though, didn't feel entirely himself either. With Ladybug’s miraculous he felt something telling him to stop and think about it _first_. Although it might have been the situation itself more than anything, because had this been any other Akuma he had a feeling he would have approached it in the Chat Noir way. Ladybug was different though.

 Thankfully it seemed obvious that the ribbon itself must have been her item. Now it was time to find out how he was going to take it from her.

 “Chat Noir, where are you?!” She hissed angrily.

 “Right here, My Lady~” he chimed, swinging in and making his presence known.

 “You said that I hate you, right? Let me prove it to you!” Voice filled with anger, she charged.

 Adrien didn't expect to end the night fighting his akumatized girlfriend, while dressed up as her. But there they were, and right now, she was wiping the floor with him. His yoyo and her ribbon were quite similar, and obviously she was much more familiar with it. Trying to take the very thing that she was nearly throwing him around with from her wasn't proving to be easy.

 Although, when she did knock him to the ground or hurt him with it, he could swear he saw her hesitate, saw her struggle with herself. Despite this it wasn't enough, and he needed to end this before he became worn enough for her to take back her miraculous. He considered trying a lucky charm, but he figured if he could hardly figure out the yoyo he'd have little luck with that.

 Using something she used all the time wouldn't work. Taking a deep breath, he formed a plan as he moved, heading towards her.

 She tried whipping at him angrily, but he fell to it enough times tonight that he was able to skim passed her attacks, just barely.

 He was face to face with her now, and she was moving to back away so she could strike again, bitter words leaving her mouth. Before she could, he did the first thing that came to him. Without thinking, he wrapped an arm around her waist, briefly preventing her escape. And then he kissed her.

Why that even came to mind he wasn't sure, honestly, but now that this was the course of action he had taken he was hoping it would at least throw her off guard. It did, for a moment, and then her fist connected with his jaw. Regardless, it was enough. Without her noticing, he had grabbed the ribbon.

 “Just what do you think you're doing?!” She yelled, sounding furious.

Rubbing idly at his jaw, he grinned at her.

 “Well for one, saving you. After that I think I'll probably apologize, and hopefully you won't punch me in the face again.”

She noticed her ribbon missing a second too late, and he tore it quickly, taking out the yoyo and purifying the Akuma the way he'd seen Ladybug do so many times before. He muttered an uncertain ‘de-evilize’ completely uncertain as to whether or not it was really necessary. As the now purified butterfly fluttered away he called out what he thought Ladybug usually did, an awkwardly spoken ‘bye bye, little butterfly’. It didn’t hurt, did it?”

 The damage she had done to the city was reversed, her ribbon shrinking considerably, her clothes changing. Until...under the streetlight, a dazed and presently confused looking Marinette stood before him.

 Everything felt as if it paused in that moment, and he couldn't even think for a good twenty seconds. And then his thoughts started racing, everything coming together all at once.

 “P-princess…?” He practically choked out the word.

 Him speaking must have snapped her from her daze, because the word made her jump in surprise. They locked eyes, hers wide and much like a deer in the headlights, his undoubtedly filled with the happiness that was bubbling through him. He strode the short distance towards her, she appeared frozen in place. While he may have had an apology planned, it was currently forgotten, he would say sorry later. Right now he had a hard time thinking of anything other than the girl in front of him, of exactly _who_  she was.

 “Oh my God,” she whispered, sounding a bit terrified. “This isn't happening, this is _not_  happening.”

“Marinette,” he murmured, close to her now, his hands gently cradling her face.

 Despite her panic, she leaned into the touch. Her bottom lip quivered. Their eyes never left one another's.

 “My Lady, Princess, _Marinette_.”

The fact that he could say all three in one breath, that they all held the same meaning, felt completely surreal to him.

 “Those are a-all things you could call me, yes. You know, you look really weird as Ladybug.”

Her eyes finally darted nervously away, and while she had clearly said so to direct the attention away from her, he used it as an opportunity.

“Let me give you your miraculous back then.”

 As he let the transformation wear off, Marinette clamped her eyes shut once more. He removed the earrings, holding them expectantly in his hands. The sight of her purposefully not looking at him again stung, but then she spoke.

 “I don't hate you Chat, but I can't just disrespect our deal about your identity!”

“My Lady, won't you please look?”

 “Chat…” She trailed off, sounding uncertain.

 And then he had an idea. He shifted tones, instead of speaking in the playful voice of Chat Noir…

“Marinette,” he spoke softly, his voice entirely Adrien.

 She gasped, even with her eyes closed he knew she recognized him. Abruptly her eyes were open once more, and this time it was Marinette and Adrien that had locked eyes.

 “You're, y-you're…” she stammered, struggling with words, wide eyed again and blushing furiously.

 He laughed, grabbing and holding both of her hands in his now. He didn't know what her next words may be, didn't know how their conversation would unfold, but her eyes weren't filled with anything akin to disgust or hate.

 “I'm..?”

“ _Adrien_?!”


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its been like two weeks hasn't it.....and I don't even like this one too much tbh..sorry for being a trash baby guys :')
> 
> Comments are cool and I hope everyone likes it more than I do \m/

Adrien Agreste.

 He was _Adrien Agreste_. There was just no way, there was no way Marinette could have missed that, there was no way Chat Noir and Adrien were one and the same. Except they were, and right now Adrien, her _boyfriend_ , was happily holding her hands and the look he was giving her was one of near adoration. His name had left her lips, sounding every bit as astounded and disbelieving as she felt.

 “Yes?”

 He questioned softly, voice completely Adrien. It sounded patient, sweet. So sweet in fact that it had her blushing furiously. Not even in her dreams had Adrien’s voice ever sounded like that when he spoke to her.

 He rested his forehead against hers gently, and now they were even closer*. Which shouldn't be weird, they were dating after all, how many times had they went on dates and held hands and kissed—

Marinette let out a squeak embarrassingly reminiscent of a mouse, and if Adrien hadn't been holding onto her already she wasn't sure if she'd still be standing.

 “We've kissed.”

 Even as she said it, knew it to be true, the statement sounded unreal.

 He chuckled, pulling back to look her in the eye again. She almost wished he had stayed put, because having this conversation with Adrien in the first place was hard enough. Looking at him only made her even more embarrassed, more nervous, as impossible as it seemed. How on earth could he be so calm about all of this?!

“Yes, we certainly have, My Lady.”

His voice, quiet this time, was not nearly as soft yet somehow barely above a whisper. How that even made any sense she wasn't sure. It was more playful and bold, and more than anything it radiated with _confidence_ , a brand of confidence that was entirely Chat Noir.

 Marinette's heart skipped a beat. She was dreadfully certain that this wouldn't be the last time that happened today.

 “My Lady…” He said again thoughtfully, louder this time.

 Again he leaned in, pressing his lips to her cheek lightly this time. And there it was again, her heart skipping a beat, because when he pulled away he said her name lightly. That same gentle ‘ _Marinette_ ’*. If he had somehow missed how red she was before there was no way he would now.

 Adrien kissed her other cheek, the tip of her nose, and then her lips, each one gentle and brief. He said her name after each kiss, in such a caring way that she felt safe, felt her initial panic completely fading away. By the time he reached her lips they were stretched into a smile.

 “I just…I can't believe it's _you_.” She said, a little breathlessly once they had pulled away from each other.

 Adrien shook his, laughing a bit. “No, I can't either. After all this time we didn't even know! I guess we’re really clueless, huh?”

“Wait, you don't seem disappointed or anything, I thought you didn't like me? I mean at least not romantically…”

 Her head was already spinning, had been this whole time, and up until now Marinette hadn't even thought of it. But if Adrien wasn't repulsed, or put off by who she was despite the familiarity, could he maybe like her as well?

“Well, I've always had a little bit of a crush on you,” he admitted, turning a bit red himself. “But I was head over heels for Ladybug, and I thought you didn't like me at all for a while anyways! Since you know, a lot of time you'd practically run away from me.”

“Oh.”

 There was no way. Adrien had liked her, not only as Ladybug but as Marinette too. This was probably just another weird dream. Except, well, dreams didn't feel this real.

“I'm guessing I was wrong about that?”

“Um, yeah. I've liked you for a long time. A lot.”

It was a bit of a struggle to say the words without stuttering, but she managed. He knew now.

“Well, this worked rather  _purrfectly_ , wouldn't you agree?”

 Wrinkling her nose a bit at the comment, she laughed. “That's why you made that ridiculous cat pun in the library!”

“Hey, I don't think it was ridiculous at all!”

“It was, trust me.”

“Anyways,” he huffed, “can I walk you home?”

“W-why would you want to do that?” Her heart fluttered again, because she already knew what he was going to say, but her first reaction was to ask anyway.

He said it very lightly, in that horribly beautiful voice of his. That horribly beautiful voice that she somehow hadn't recognized for _years_.

“Because you're my girlfriend.”

After a long moment of silence in which she could hardly breathe, much less speak, he spoke again.

 “And, well it _is_  the polite thing to do.”

“That makes sense. O-of course you can Chaton. Or should I say Adrien?”

“Either is fine, after all, both are me.”

 He winked, letting go of one her hands and tugging at the other. Marinette finally felt her legs again, and started moving with him towards the bakery.

“Right, both are you.”

“I can't believe this,” he sounded as if he was in some sort of daze. “I was so worried about you liking me, or not liking me rather.”

“Well, I can assure you, that's not the case Adrien. I really, really like you, both as Chat Noir and Adrien Agreste.”

Adrien stopped moving, and she slowed to a stop as well, a bit concerned. “Hey, what's wrong?”

“I'm sorry, I forgot to say that. I can't apologize enough, and I know it's my fault, but I hope you'll forgive me. I never meant to hurt you, or end up revealing your identity, I was acting impulsively and selfishly.”

 “I mean you're right about that, but it's okay. You're thinking I should probably be pretty mad at you for it or something, but...I'm not. Just don't do anything like that again, okay? Talk to me next time, we can work it out!”

“Yeah, I will, thank you.” He was looking at her with a sort of stunned amazement, his words coming out sounding just as stunned.

 And then they began walking again, and quickly Marinette thought to change the subject, because she had been wondering something since she'd be purified.

 “So, how did you become Ladybug?” She inquired, looking down at their intertwined fingers as she did so.

 “What do you mean? The same way you do, I think anyway.”

“I just meant I never noticed you had piercings until tonight.”

“Oh! Um, well I didn't before tonight. Alya pierced them for me.”

“Really, how did you convince her of that?”

They had finally stopped in front of the bakery, finishing out their conversation in hushed voices under the light of street lamps.

 “She was definitely curious, but I asked her to just let it go for tonight and to not ask any questions.”

“You do realize she is going to be expecting answers the second you show up to school tomorrow, right?”

“Yeah I figured, I'll come up with something though, I'm not too worried.” He spoke with a reassured grin.

 “And why is that?”

“Because I get to see you tomorrow at school. And everyday after for that matter. I mean, I just can't believe my two favorite people in the world are the same person, you know?”

“F-fa-favorite person? As in me, Marinette. B-but we haven't gotten to even talk that much really! You couldn't be sure of that, right?”

This had to be the best day of her entire life, which is definitely not what she expecting, accidental reveal and all. Of course Marinette knew that Adrien and Chat Noir were her two favorite people as well. Or favorite person, rather. But she didn't expect him to be saying she was his, that he had liked her too, even if he had liked Ladybug as well.

 Adrien Agreste liked clumsy, forgetful, shy Marinette. She was his favorite person, even though they'd only really starting hanging out by themselves a little while ago, around the same time Ladybug and Chat Noir began dating. All the other times they’d spent time together had been with Alya and Nino. Yet if he could be someone that important to her, it really wasn't impossible for him to value her just as much.

 “I'm completely serious. Besides, we've spent plenty of time together, both as superheroes and civilians. You're a wonderful leader, you're brave and passionate, and caring. You can definitely be a bit stubborn, and clumsy, and reckless.”

His face was completely serious, and the atmosphere tense as she waited for his next words, unknowingly holding her breath in anticipation.

 “But do you really think I wouldn't care for you just as much because of your flaws?”

Her breath came out in a sigh, and she embraced him, without thinking to, holding onto the back of his shirt as if he would disappear. She mumbled what felt like a million thank you’s, until she knew she could say something else, something she needed to say.

 “You're my favorite person too Adrien.”

They spent a little longer than they probably should have like that, holding onto each other and trying to keep their emotions in check. Then finally one of them yawned, and like the chime of a miraculous they were reminded that they had to go, and so Adrien left and Marinette hurried quietly up to her room, trying hard to sleep despite the happy aura that radiated off of her.

 Right as she was finally able to shut her eyes, Tikki chimed out quietly, “The faster you fall asleep, the faster you go to school with Adrien~”

That logic was much too sound for her to stay awake another minute, really.

 ----

There were plenty of times when Marinette was late to class, and she was on time a good amount of the time as well. But she really couldn't remember the last time she was _early_. Today she was though, walking into class and taking her seat behind her superhero boyfriend, who was already there as well.

 Adrien turned around in his chair, smiling at her.

 “Good morning Marinette.”

His tone was a usual one for Adrien, but there was an edge to it that served as a careful reminder. One that she was secretly grateful for, because if it wasn't for it she would have nearly forgotten herself, completely caught up in the situation. But his tone reminded her to be mindful of what she said at school, because any odd comments or nicknames could allude to their hero identities.

There was also the chance of people finding out their relationship, that detail was one Marinette couldn't find herself being bothered by, however. It wasn't likely that Adrien would mind either, but she wasn't going to go screaming it from the rooftops or anything. Although something about it was a bit tempting, however bizarre it may be, because the two boys of her dreams were actually the same boy. Who also happened to be her boyfriend. How many times did she need to confirm that to herself before it felt real? It was hard enough the first time, when she had started dating Chat Noir, finding out that she was also dating Adrien was still surreal.

“Morning Adrien!” She answered, a little late.

 “You alright?” He looked concerned.

 “Yeah, sorry, I got a bit sidetracked. Anyways, how'd the rest of your night go?”

 She figured it wouldn't hurt to ask, Alya and Nino weren't here yet and the few people that were were caught up in their own conversations. If there was any time it was now.

 “Fairly uneventful. I went home and tried sleeping, but I couldn't rest much because, well,” he lowered his voice now. “I was thinking about you too much to sleep.”

His words sent a shiver down her spine, and she eternally kicked herself. Now was not the time to be getting all...whatever this was.

 Blushing, she responded quietly as well, looking down at the surface of her desk as she spoke.

 “Me too, actually. Well for a little bit, but then I thought about how the sooner I did rest the sooner I'd get to see you knowing that's it...you. Oh no, that sounds cheesy, doesn't it? I didn't mean for it to—”

Adrien placed his hands over hers on the tabletop, his fingers cool against hers, and she was hyper aware of the cooler feel of his ring against her skin.

 “Marinette, relax. That's very sweet, and honestly I'm glad you got more sleep than I did.”

She shifted her hands from under his, managing to silently express what she wanted so that their fingers were twined together. After letting out a deep sigh to steady herself she looked back up at him.

 “Thank you, but I'm not glad about that.”

“Wait, what aren't you glad about?”

“You losing sleep over me! I can see the circles under your eyes, you know.”

“I didn't mean for it to happen, I'll get more sleep tonight.”

 “You better.” She said in a mockingly stern voice.

 “Alright, alright, you've got it.” He laughed.

 The sound of the door clicking open caught her attention. Alya stepped into the classroom, and her gaze zeroed in on Marinette and Adrien. It took Marinette half a second to realize—they were still holding hands. Quickly she pulled her hands away from Adrien, smoothing them into her lap under the table. When he gave her a confused look she motioned with her eyes in the direction of Alya approaching.

 “Were you two just holding hands?” She asked casually as she sat down, that dangerously curious edge to her voice.

 Alya never seemed to miss a detail. Well, expect the detail where her best friend was Ladybug.

 “No!” They exclaimed in unison.

 Great, that was plenty suspicious. Alya raised an eyebrow, no doubt realizing as much.

 “Okay, so you were. And you two are strangely in sync. But I have something else to figure out right now.”

She turned her gaze entirely towards Adrien, who visibly gulped.

 “Why'd you have me pierce your ears last night?”

“Well, my girlfriend bought me these earrings to match hers, and we were going out that night. I had already told her I had my ears pierced.”

Marinette was really taken by surprise, not only was that not extremely far from the truth, but he said it with ease.

 “Ah, okay then, you two sure are weird though, I've never heard of a late night earring date. Who's your girlfriend?”

 He looked nervous all over again, people had begun filling in and taking their seats.

Not even waiting for him to respond, she went off onto a different question, apparently forgetting her first. Marinette saw his shoulders ease a bit at that.

 “Wait, that also doesn't explain why the two of you were—”

The school bell rang, and the teacher began speaking. But judging by the look on Alya’s face, she wasn't letting this slide anytime soon. 


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is all getting very out of hand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are again! I really don't even know what to say about this one just take this trash please and thanks >.> Comment if you can as always and thanks again Tasha \m/

Usually, Marinette made a point to be as honest and open as she could with people, especially her friends. Of course, she knew that secretly being Ladybug made it nearly impossible to be totally honest. That didn't stop her from feeling bad about it, and when she began dating Chat Noir she had to hide even more from her best friend: Alya. Who, admittedly could be a bit nosey, but it was likely the curious drive for information she had is what made her such a wonderful journalist in the first place.

 There was no way Marinette could hide this from her forever though. For one, it made her feel terrible. And then there was the fact that Marinette and Adrien’s strange actions definitely weren’t getting past Alya. Marinette had to avoid her friend the past few days just to avoid talking about it and possibly slipping up. On the other hand, Adrien kept quiet about it upon her request, yet he didn’t actually see _why_  they had to.

“Alya is my best friend, I care about her and I trust her with most things, but in my experience I haven’t seen a time when she could keep a secret. She just gets far too excited with information like that, telling her would be like telling all of Paris!” She tried to reason.

“I wouldn’t mind telling all of Paris I’m with you.” He grumbled, sounding a bit disappointed.

His words had made her blush furiously, as they usually did, and she pointed an accusing finger towards him to divert his attention away from her face. Because of course he had noticed her embarrassment right away, and had gone from sweet and seemingly innocent Adrien to amused and definitely mischievous Chat, signature grin in place. It was still a bit hard to get used to that.

“D-don’t look at me like that! It’s bad enough that the whole city knows Ladybug and Chat Noir are together!”

“It’s bad that everyone knows? Personally I’d much rather have it that way, why wouldn’t I want all of Paris knowing I’m with you?” His voice sounded sincere, and his grin had softened.

“I didn’t mean...No, I’m sorry, you’re right. It’s not bad, because I’m definitely very happy to be with you as well, I just need a little bit. I know I keep asking for time, but I just figured out we’re together, how am I going to tell Alya we are?”

“What was it you needed to tell me?” The sound of Alya’s voice made Marinette jump.

In hindsight, discussing this in hushed voices in the library probably wasn’t the best idea, and definitely wasn’t well thought out. Alya loomed over them, and Marinette began making an attempt at nonchalantly gathering up her papers, but she was much too clumsy and nervous to be acting convincingly. Unfortunately her mind was drawing a blank when she tried to think up a lie she could create.

“I...um, well we w-were just…”

“Just heading off to Marinette’s house to study! For once I’m not swamped with work after school and we’ve been helping each other out before upcoming exams. She’s just a bit nervous because they're so soon.”

 Adrien beamed at Alya, standing from his seat and urging Marinette to do the same, books already neatly collected. It kind of scared her how convincingly he could lie, but Alya only quirked an eyebrow at the response, clearly unconvinced.

 “Just let me know whenever you're ready to tell me the truth. I'll be waiting.”

And then they were out the door, before Marinette could do much more than wave goodbye. This whole situation was making her feel pretty awful, even more so than her usual Ladybug related lies did. Adrien continued walking, gently guiding her with him.

“I have to tell her.”

He smiled at that. “I thought you didn’t want to?”

“Well I don’t, but I need to! I’ll die of guilt otherwise, I’m sure of it.” she groaned, thinking back on how dull Alya’s words had sounded in the library.

She had sounded disappointed, even. Now that Marinette thought about it, as far as Alya knew she was avoiding her with no reason or explanation. It would almost feel as if the reason _was_  Alya, as if she had done something to make Marinette avoid her. If that was what Alya thought it was, then Marinette needed to say something, and soon.

“There’s only a couple of days left until the weekend. I'll tell her before then that we’re together.”

 “Sounds like a good idea to me.” He spoke cheerfully, and she noticed only now that they actually were headed in the direction of the bakery.

 “Wait, are we actually going to my house? You really don't have a photo shoot or anything today?”

“Nope! Unless, of course, you wanted to go out to get something to eat, or see a movie or something.” He shrugged, attempting to sound innocent. He wasn't fooling her though.

 “Let me think, since we actually _do_ have a big test on Friday, I think studying will do just fine today!”

His seemingly endless smile faded, his expression taking on more of a pout. “Alright, study time it is.”

Laughing, she tugged at his arm, leading him along. “Let's go, those books won't read themselves~”

\----

She had been determined to tell Alya the very next day, after their first class. How she was going to manage those words to Alya she really wasn't sure, but she was going to trust her and tell her regardless of the fact that she hardly trusted herself to tell her in the first place. When Alya walked in for class that day, she smiled brightly at her, and thankfully got a smile in return.

 “You seem happy today.”

“Yeah, I have something to tell you today, actually.” Marinette admitted, managing to sound a bit guilty.

 “Oh really? Well that's good to hear. Sorry I didn't go my usual route of trying to press an answer out of you,” The sarcasm in her voice made Marinette wince. “but this seemed personal and I didn't really want to make you feel like you had to say it. You've just been...pretty distant lately, you know?”

Marinette nodded, realizing only now how true her friends words were. “You're right, and I'm sorry for that. I may not have to tell you anything, I'm going to though, because I think you deserve to know.”

Alya looked at her eagerly, a pleasant smile still on her face. Marinette took a breath to steady herself, ready to finally tell her. She could see Adrien peeking at them from his seat, and she only had a few minutes before the the bell rang, so now was the time.

 The perfect time for the teacher in the classroom over to be akumatized and begin rampaging through the halls.

 “Great,” She muttered, Alya already having ran straight towards the danger, while the rest of her classmates tried to get away from it.

 A moment later she and Adrien locked eyes, then both quickly made for the akumatized teacher’s now empty classroom, all the students having run out, the Akuma far off down the hall. Marinette was trying to peek through the doorway to see where exactly he'd ran off to.

 “Does this mean we get to transform together?” Adrien’s voice brought her attention back into the room, and she turned to him.

 “Yeah, I guess it does! It’s too bad I won't get to see you dressed up as me again, huh?”

 “I think I'll manage as Chat this time just fine, bugaboo.”

Despite the dangerous situation, his excited smile was rather contiguous, a smile of her own stretching across her face before they got prepared to transform. After checking to make sure no one was nearby one final time, she silently held up three fingers, and Adrien nodded in understanding.

 Quickly she began to count down, until all three fingers had been lowered. Then, in unison:

“Tikki, spots on!”

“Plagg, claws out!”

The empty classroom glowed with the illumination of their transformations, and a moment later Ladybug and Chat Noir stood grinning happily at each other. While she had no reason to be, she suddenly felt a bit breathless staring at Chat now. If there was any real reason for it, it must have been that this was the first time she’d seen Chat knowing he was Adrien. Well, except for when he was dressed as her.

“That was...really nice, actually. I didn’t think being able to transform together would somehow make me feel so happy."

While her words were truthful, she partially said so to break the silent staring contest they were having. There was an Akuma on the loose, after all.

“I can definitely agree, but to the matter at hand,” He held the door open, gesturing out towards the hallway. “Shall we?"

“We shall, Chaton.”

And it was almost funny, how she could never remember a time when they strolled out towards an Akuma battle so confidently, so surely, as if whatever faced them couldn't possibly stand a chance. That too, felt pretty nice.

 ----

The akumatized teacher had put up much more of a fight then Marinette had honestly expected. Apparently his fellow teaching staff had done something to upset him enough personally for him to endlessly try and get back at them, and their stroll of confidence there hadn't really made Ladybug and Chat as unstoppable as Ladybug had originally felt they were.

 It had taken two different transformations and lucky charms, but finally the teacher had been purified and the damage to the school was reversed. It was a much quicker process of transformation now that they didn't have to find different places to transform. They had ran off to an empty part of the hallway, a small stream of students that hadn't left before walking through the halls a ways down.

 Since Ladybug had to use a second lucky charm, her transformation had worn off as they stood in the halls alone, and she felt comforted by the fact that the chime of her miraculous didn't mean she had to run off anymore. Adrien, on the other hand, was very much still Chat Noir. Marinette was leaning against the wall opposite him and after they’d each had a moment to catch their breath from the action, he was sauntering over to her, catlike grin in place. And by now it shouldn’t, really shouldn’t, but it made her heart skip a beat.

“What a coincidence running into you here, Princess.” He said, a playful hint to his tone.

Of course. Still she hadn’t been able to speak with Alya like she had meant to, and really they weren’t exactly in the most private place in the world, any stray student or teacher could walk by and see them. Yet Chat was being Chat and found this to be the perfect opportunity to try and tease, and the worst part was that Marinette wasn’t bothered by it, but instead tempted to play along.

“Funny, I didn’t really expect to find a stray cat wandering the halls, either.”

Her first instinct was to take a step back, to begin her usual habit of running off, leaving him with nothing more than a teasing smile as she swung out of view. Granted there were plenty of times she had done so in an attempt to run from a problem too, but right now neither were even an option. When she went to take the step back her foot hit the wall and she was reminded of the fact that she was pressed against said wall, with no yoyo in hand. It felt as if he should be able to hear her heart beat from here, as loud as it was pounding, and judging by how quickly the distance between them was disappearing it didn’t feel all too impossible.

“I can assure you I’m no stray, shocking, I know. Luck must finally be on _my_  side today, though.”

One, two, more slow steps towards her. He was close enough that she could feel his warmth, and another couple steps would erase any space between them completely.

 “Oh really? How so?”

The last of the distance between them was gone, her arms wrapping his neck, while one of his snaked around her waist, his other hand going to her cheek. She leaned into the touch, his hand cool against her skin, her gaze never leaving his eyes. A creeping voice in the back of her head was warning her that this was neither the time nor place for something like this, but against her better judgment she ignored it.

 In a voice hardly above a whisper: “Only luck would allow me to be holding such a amazing, beautiful girl, wouldn't you agree, Marinette?”

“Silly Cat, don't you know I'm the lucky one here?” She could hear how breathless her own voice sounded, but she was far too caught up in the moment to be embarrassed.

Using her hold around him to pull him closer, their lips hardly touched before they were both pulling away in a panicked hurry. Because they heard the sound of someone gasping, someone who sounded painfully familiar. Maybe it was a bit ridiculous to try and part now, obviously they were caught, but a panicked course of action was never very clear. Marinette turned to face the witness, and then resisted the urge to bury her face in Chat’s shoulder and hide from her gaze.

 “A-Alya…What're you doing here?”  

Her voice sounded a tad hysterical, and she tried to take a deep breath to calm it. Chat’s leather clad fingers found and twinned with hers, calming her slightly. Of all the people to catch them, Alya was likely the worst possibility.

 “What am _I_  doing here? I was going to grab my bag that I left in class, the real question is what are _you_  doing here? You know, other than flirting with Chat Noir.”

“That's not what I was doing! Don't be ridiculous, why would you...think that?” She managed out, her own words making her tense with the obvious lie.

 Of course she was flirting with Chat, there was literally nothing else that could have been happening here. And she had every right to, he was her boyfriend, but it wasn't as if Alya knew that.

 “Look, Alya, let us explain—”

“Zip it, cat boy!” She snapped, effectively shutting him up.

 He looked started by Alya’s tone, wide eyed as he shrugged helplessly at Marinette, just as confused by Alya’s aggression towards him as she was. The sound of his miraculous beeping made them both jump, but he shook his head silently, motioning for her to focus on Alya instead.

 Alya was looking straight at Marinette, with so much pain in her expression that Marinette wasn't sure if she wanted to embrace her friend or sink into the floor and disappear.

“Are you really trying to lie to me again, Marinette? Honestly, what is going on? I feel like you won't tell me anything, and now you're here about to kiss _Chat Noir_ , who is with Ladybug and is apparently a filthy _cheater_.” At that she shot a pointed glare his way, making him flinch. Another beep of his miraculous, but currently no one seemed concerned, no matter how urgent it may have been.

 “Alya, please…”

“No, no more lies Marinette! Why can't you trust me?”

“I do!” She exclaimed. “Just let me prove it, give me a moment and I'll prove it, I swear!”

Alya pursed her lips, silent for a moment. “Fine, just please don't run away this time.”

 The hurt in her friend's voice stung her, and quickly she turned and reached into her bag, stirring Tikki from her rest.

 “My Lady, what are you doing?” Chat whispered.

 “I'm going to tell her.”

“Are you sure?”

She nodded at him. “Yeah, I am.”

“Marinette?” Tikki yawned. “What is it?”

“Tikki, do you have enough energy to transform me for just a moment?”

Tikki looked much more alert now. “I think so, yes. Is everything alright?”

 “It will be.”

She turned and faced Alya once more, Tikki fluttering behind her back and out of sight.

 “Chat Noir isn't cheating on Ladybug.”

It was the first thing that came from her lips and Alya frowned disbelievingly at her.

 “You're kidding me, right? I just saw—”

“Alya,”

A flash of pink light filled the hall, momentarily blinding her friend. Once it had faded, she was able to clearly see Alya, standing speechless and completely awestruck. As if she hadn't received enough shocking information in one moment, Chat’s miraculous took the opportunity to beep its final warning, flashing in a similarly bright green light before Adrien was left standing beside her. If it could, Marinette was certain Alya’s jaw would hit the floor.

 “So um, you see, Chat is Adrien,” she pointed towards Adrien, who smiled sheepishly. “And well...I'm Ladybug.”


End file.
